


falling in love in a coffee shop

by talesofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, barely, coffee shop AU, first fic posted on here so...., hopefully it goes well, just a little bit of fluff, side zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofnarry/pseuds/talesofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall works at a coffee shop, Harry can't stop going to see the cute blond behind the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s been going to the same café at the same time everyday for the past few weeks – ok maybe it’s been a few months and his friends are starting to notice and question him but he doesn’t care. Blondie is worth it. Not the band, but the guy who works at the café Harry frequents. Despite knowing his name is Niall – he read it on the nametag on day a few days back – Harry likes to call him Blondie sometimes. In his head, he’s never spoken to Niall beyond the casual hello’s and giving his order. He often doesn’t even do that anymore, Niall knows by now that Harry likes to get his coffee black with room for cream and a slice of banana bread with butter on the side, please. So now their conversations have been reduced to ‘hello, how are you today?, and thank you’. Not that Harry’s really upset about it, honestly it’s kind of confusing because on the one hand he wishes he could talk to Niall more even if the only thing they talked about was his order, on the other hand he appreciates that Niall’s paid attention, that he remembers Harry despite all the other people that come in everyday. When Louis voices his concern for Harry’s sanity one day after he comes back home with another coffee he finally admits the real reason he keeps going to the same place everyday. It’s pretty obvious, and Louis definitely noticed weeks beforehand, but he still listens as Harry goes on about how blue Niall’s eyes are and how his smile lights up the room.

It’s not until today that Harry realizes he’s fucked. Royally fucked. It’s a Saturday and he’s hungover, really hungover. Like ‘I don’t remember how I got home last night’ hungover. His head is pounding, he’s had to clean vomit out of his hair, but he’s heading out the door on his way to the café. It’s as soon as he steps out of his flat that he realizes that his feelings for Niall go beyond just a crush. If it had been just a crush, he’d be in his bed asleep right now; if it was a crush he wouldn’t have set an alarm to wake up before Niall’s shift is over in the first place.

“Shit” Harry can’t help but let it slip out as he pulls the door shut behind him. _What the fuck am I gonna do? I can’t talk to him all of a sudden that’d be too weird I’ve been going there for too long to say something now. But I can’t not go because then he’d think something was wrong with me. Or he wouldn’t notice, god I hope he’d notice if I didn’t show up. What if he thinks I’m crazy for going there during his shift everyday?!_ He can’t help but let his thoughts spiral into disarray, he doesn’t even notice until he hears the bells clink that despite everything going on in his head he’s still been making his way to Niall.

“Hey mate, how are ya?” _Oh god, I haven’t brushed my teeth I must smell like puke. And I look like shit, god fucking dammit!_

“Umm been better. How are you?” He’s hyper aware of everything both he and Niall are doing. Chastising himself for even coming to the café today when he’s in such a state of filth.

“’M just fine mate, you have a big night out last night or sommat? Don’t mean to be rude, but you look a bit hungover” he says as he prepares Harry’s coffee and bread.

“It’s not rude,” Harry can’t help but chuckle. “It’s probably just your Irish blood helping you spot any drunk lad that passes by you.” He smiles hoping Niall isn’t offended by his little quip, not sure he’s bothered by the Irish stereotypes people have. _Oh wow_ his smile grows as Niall laughs _he needs to do that more_. It’s amazing. Before today he’d never heard Niall really laugh,chuckle maybe, but full on head thrown back laughter, never. But there he is: one hand on his stomach the other hand holding the plate, laughing.

“You must be right mate,” he responds, still giggling a bit. “Here, I made it extra strong today, seems like you need it.” Niall stage whispers giving him a wink.

“Thanks Blondie” he blushes a bit when the nickname slips out, but Niall’s smile never falters, in fact it grows wider.

“Me name’s Niall mate” he replies with a cheeky grin on his face pointing to his nametag.

“Right um Harry.” It seems weird not to tell him his name at this point. “I’m Harry,” he says a bit awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

“Well I can see that meself thanks mate.” He’s got that same mischievous smile on his face and it makes Harry wary and very confused.

“What?”

“All that hair!” He cries reaching over the counter and ruffling Harry’s hair a bit before pulling back behind the counter again. It startles Harry at first and then he can’t help but giggle. _Fuck he’s so cute. It’d almost be better if he were an absolute asshole._

The door behind him clinks as another customer walks in and Harry reluctantly makes his way over to one of the armchairs in the corner pulling out the book he’d brought with him and starting to read.

****

Niall catches himself fixing his hair in the reflection of the coffee machine right before Green Eyes walks in. Hungover, he’s never come in hungover before and it kind of shoots down Niall’s theory that maybe he’s been coming in before he goes to work each day. It was a flimsy theory anyway. Now he wonders if maybe Green Eyes is trying to get away from a one-night stand. He really hopes not. Which is dumb, crushes are dumb he grumbles.

But he feels bolder, even tries to flirt a little with Green Eyes – Harry he learns – but he doesn’t think it works. He sneaks peeks over at where Harry is sitting in the armchair in the corner reading. How does he make a hangover look good? He wonders to himself. The sun is filtering through the window by Harry and it makes his hair looks almost golden in the sunlight. By now he’s become very engrossed in his book it seems. Normally he doesn’t stay this long. _Ok Horan, get a hold of yourself, just because he’s been here for longer than normal doesn’t mean he likes you back. Maybe it’s just a really great book_. _Wait, oh my god, is he asleep?? That's so cute, he's so sleepy he fell asleep._   Another customer walks in and the bell on the door seems to wake Harry up from his little cat nap. As soon as he can he looks over at Harry again, he’s curled up in the armchair now, folded his long legs up and is back to reading. _Must be an amazing book then_ Niall reasons. _He’s probably just an avid reader who just so happens to have the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen._ And fuck he realizes if Harry’s smart as well as beautiful then he’s really and truly fucked himself over.

He just can’t see how to give Harry his number without it being weird. He once tried to write his number on a guy’s napkin before handing over his sandwich but it hadn’t gone over well, never got so much as a text from him. And even if he were to write his number on a napkin now it seems like it’s far too late, it just seems like they’ve created a sort of relationship as not-quite-strangers-not-quite-acquaintances and he doesn’t want to scare Harry away just because he feels awkward when Niall says he wants more.

He gets back to work, wiping down tables and clearing up dishes, as he gets lost in his thoughts. To his surprise the next time he glances up at Harry his green eyes are looking back at him. They make eye contact and Harry blushes looking quickly back down at his book, though it doesn’t look like he’s reading anything anymore. It startles Niall and makes him wonder. He knows what it looks like when someone doesn’t want to be caught staring and Harry definitely had been staring at Niall. He begins to piece things together a bit, especially when he remembers how Harry was asleep earlier and it gives him a boost of confidence as he walks over to where Harry is curled up in the armchair.

“What are you reading?” It seems like a good conversation starter, he’ll probably learn more about Harry and what he likes, maybe something about his studies, either way he’ll get to hear his deep raspy voice so it’s a win in Niall’s book no matter what.

“Oh um,” he looks so surprised that Niall is talking to him it’s adorable; his eyes widen and he glances around as if to make sure he’s actually the one being spoken to as he puts his legs back down and sits up straight. “It’s called _The Bacchae_.” He closes the book slightly to show Niall the cover.

“Are you reading it just for fun?”

“Oh, no, it’s for a class I’m taking this semester, but I really enjoy it. It’s my favorite one we’ve read so far.”

“What’s the class?”

“It’s a literature class focusing on books written in ancient Greece and Rome. Basically books written before the supposed birth of Jesus Christ.”

“So why is this one your favorite?” They’re the only ones in the café at this point, it’s the awkward post-breakfast-lull, so he feels like he can just relax and sit for a while with no repercussions.

“It’s really funny and super violent.” Niall can feel his eyebrows shoot up. _Violent? He likes it because it’s violent? He doesn’t seem like the type to like violence_. Harry seems to understand the question Niall doesn’t ask and responds quickly, “Well not because it’s violent per se, but because of how insane the violence is and the reasons behind it and the crazy repercussions of it all. And culturally it shows how important the Gods were to the Greeks.” He goes on telling Niall about Dionysus and how he killed his cousin. It’s maybe the cutest thing Niall’s ever seen, they way Harry gesticulates and his eyes widen as he tells Niall how important the Gods were to ancient Greek people. They sit talking about Harry’s classes and what he wants to do when he graduates until the bell on the door rings again. Niall sighs before he stands up.

“Don’t leave, my shift’s almost over,” he tells Harry trying to muster up all of his confidence and fight of his blush. “We can go and get lunch or something.” He looks up and sees Harry’s eyes have gone wide and his eyebrows are near his hairline.

“Oh! Um yeah, yeah I’d like that,” and then they’re both looking at each other and blushing.

“OK um, awesome, I’ve got to go deal with this customer, but I’ll be back soon.”

As he walks away Niall’s sure he’s never smiled so big, and he’s never been prouder of himself for actually having the guts to talk to his crush.

**

 _Holy shit. He actually talked to me. And asked me out??_ Harry had thought that Niall would think he was a creep when he got caught staring, but Niall actually talked to him. This could be the greatest day of his life. As Niall makes a woman her coffee he runs off to the bathroom to fix himself up a bit. He’s a bit horrified when he looks in the mirror; his hair is a greasy mess and he’s still got crusty bits in his eyes. He tries to wash his face and pulls his hair back into a bun to hide the greasiness before he walks back out into the café. He looks over to see Niall greeting his co-worker and he smiles nervously. His palms are sweating and his heart is pounding as Niall walks over to him. He looks different without his apron on, somehow he looks even better. Harry can actually see his stomach and legs now and it makes his heart pound even more. He tries to stop imagining Niall naked as he goes to pick up his book.

“Hey, you ready?” Niall asks. The smile he gives Harry is blinding and it makes his breath hitch.

“Uh yeah, you look good,” he finally finds some of his courage and charm and the blush creeping across Niall’s face definitely makes everything better.

“Thanks you too,” they start walking out of the café before Niall pauses and looks over at Harry. “Where do you want to go?” he asks.

“Oh um I hadn’t really thought about it, sorry.”

“No, shit, no I was the one who asked you out I should have put more though into this. Shit I’m sorry Harry.”

“No, please Niall don’t worry about it.”

“No I’m sorry.” He looks so flustered and upset with himself it makes Harry’s heart burst with fondness. “OH! I know!!” Harry almost has a heart attack when Niall grabs his hand and starts pulling him along. They’re both laughing as Niall pulls him into the grocery store down the street.

“Wait Niall, what are we doing here?”

“We’re gonna have a picnic! We can get some snacks and some of the hot food they have here and then bring it all to the park and eat it there.” Harry’s surprised both at how quickly Niall came up with this plan and at how romantic it is and, unfortunately for his sanity, it makes him even more infatuated.

“That sounds amazing.” He murmurs as they go through the store and pick out their food. As they head out to the park Niall has the bag of food in one hand and in the other he has Harry’s hand. It’s all driving Harry crazy and he can’t stop smiling. It’s insane to him that all of this has happened today, just yesterday he had been pining over Niall wishing he had the confidence to talk to him and now they’re walking side by side and holding hands.

This has definitely been the best day of Harry’s life.

They get to the park and decide to just sit on the grass by the pond to eat the food they brought. It’s quiet at first, just the two eating their food but they point out dogs and babies to each other whenever one is seen. Once he’s finished eating Harry wants to talk to Niall and get to know him better, beyond the few bits he’s already learned. He has to wait a bit while Niall finishes his chips but as soon as he’s done Harry launches in to a series of questions.

“Where in Ireland are you from and why did you move to England? How long have you been living here?” He asks rapid fire.

“Whoa Curly you gotta slow down, that’s too many questions at once. How about this: you ask me a question, I’ll answer and then ask you one. It’ll be more even that way.”

“Ok sounds reasonable enough. Where in Ireland are you from?”

“Mullingar, where in England are you from?”

“Holmes Chapel, do you have any siblings?” It goes on like that for a while as they learn the basics about each other, but soon enough Harry wants to know more. He wants to know more of how Niall works, he’s understanding him better already but he needs to know as much as he possibly can about the bright eyed boy who’s stolen his heart. But he also doesn’t want to scare Niall away so he starts off fairly slow when he asks, “What is you biggest fear?”

“I’m claustrophobic, but I wouldn’t say that’s my biggest fear,” Niall answers slowly and Harry’s glad that he’s understood he doesn’t want surface level answers any longer. He craves the deeper reasoning behind how Niall thinks and feels. “I know it may sound egotistical but my biggest fear is being forgotten. Or unknown, not making a difference in anyone’s life so that my death goes unnoticed and my life unrecognized.”

“I would notice,” Harry murmurs, too shy to say out loud the reasons why. “I would never forget you Niall.” He looks up then, wants Niall to know that even though he can’t say it yet, Niall means so much to him. Niall looks surprised and oh so happy at what Harry has said, and it makes Harry’s heart flutter in his chest and forces the corners of his mouth up into a smile. They sit there for a moment smiling at each other with words left unsaid hanging in the air until Niall breaks the silence. Blushing he asks, “what makes you the happiest?”

It throws Harry off guard. Though it’s the logical next question and there is no hidden agenda in asking Harry knows his true answer may send Niall running because his answer is this. Being with Niall, close enough that he can count every freckle on his nose, Harry’s never been happier and it scares him so instead he tells Niall that sunshine, blue skies, the ocean, his family, dogs, reading, those make him happiest. He doesn’t mention that to him Niall is sunshine and blue skies, that his eyes remind him of the ocean, that his laugh makes him think of Christmas morning with his family, that his smile when he sees a dog is his favorite thing he’s seen all his life, that reading and watching Niall over the top of his book is his favorite pastime. He doesn’t mention those things, but one day he will, he swears to himself that one day he’ll tell Niall everything that for now is hidden in his heart.

They lie back on the grass and talk for hours learning all the ins and outs of each other. As the sun sets they lie next to each other quietly admiring the beauty of it, occasionally commenting on the spectacular array of colors.

“Beautiful,” Niall whispers, and Harry turns his head to see Niall looking directly at him.  
**  
_Kiss him. Just do it you idiot, just kiss him!_ Harry’s cheeks are rosy after blushing at Niall’s comment, they’re facing each other and it all just adds up to the perfect time for a first kiss. If only Niall had the courage. He glances down at Harry’s lips, beautiful just like the rest of him, and then looks back up at Harry’s eyes, full of nervous energy. But he looks excited and as if he wants to be kissed, Niall reasons with himself. So he takes in a shaky breath and leans in closer to Harry. Tentatively he pulls his arm up and cups Harry’s jaw stroking his thumb along his cheek. The skin is smooth and warm and it makes Niall’s thoughts stray into dangerous territory, wondering if his whole body feels that way. He glances back down at Harry’s lips and wonders why this is so hard for him, he’s initiated many first kisses before and never thought much of it, but now with this guy he hardly knows he’s never been so nervous in his life. Maybe it has to do with all the secrets they’ve shared, though Niall knows that’s not true. Somehow, through the months of their flimsy interactions and Niall’s incessant pining it became something more for him. He can’t say he just has a crush on Harry any longer. He can’t lie to himself anymore. And when their lips meet and heat rushes through Niall’s body and his heart is beating out of his chest he knows, he doesn’t just like Harry.

They pull apart and Niall rests his forehead against Harry’s, still with one hand against his jaw. “Wow,” he exhales, finally opening his eyes to see bright green ones staring back. Harry smiles, the most amazing smile he’s ever seen in his life, and then they’re kissing again. It the best kind of kiss, the kind that starts off sweet and then turns into smiles pressed against each other. Niall can’t help but laugh, letting his happiness roll off of him in fits of giggles.

“I can’t believe I waited so long to ask you out,” he says suddenly. “I’ve wasted the past two months.” Harry starts laughing too, big full belly laughs, he turns away and untangles their legs from one another as he lies back onto his back with a hand on his belly laughing. It’s all Niall can do not to kiss his again, then again his will power is shot to hell so he does what he can and kisses Harry’s cheek.

“I should have asked you for a date and not a coffee the first day I saw you,” Harry tells him. It surprises Niall that Harry has wanted to be with him this whole time.

“I thought I was crazy for wanting to ask out a perfect stranger, I’m glad I’m not alone.”

“You’ve never felt like a stranger,” it sounds like a confession to Niall the way Harry says it, the way he looks away and won’t meet Niall’s eyes. “You just feel right.” His cheeks are bright pink and he’s tense, clearly worried how Niall will react.

“Have you ever heard Plato’s theory on love?”

“No, what does he say?”

“He says that humans were originally created to have four legs and four arms and two heads but Zeus feared their power and split them in half with his lightning bolts and cursed the new humans to have to live their lives searching for their other halves.”

“Soul mates,” Harry whispers eyes shining. Though the conversation has turned to talk of soul mates and being meant for each other, it doesn’t make Niall nervous. He knows they aren’t ready to tell each other they love one another, he’s not sure he loves Harry yet, but he knows one day he will. Whether that day is tomorrow or years from now he can’t tell, but for now they’ll talk of soul mates and meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date at the aquarium, and yes I love marine biology sorry about how detailed it gets.

When Niall kisses him goodnight at Harry’s door and promises that he will call with plans for another date Harry feels like he’s dreaming. He walks into his flat and leans back against the door feeling his tingling lips. He closes his eyes and pictures Niall’s beautiful blond face as he hears the memory of Niall saying “I really like you Harry, if you’ll have me I’d love to have a second date, or more like a more official first date.” He had been so nervous as he looked down at their intertwined fingers it made Harry so happy. To know that not only was he not crazy for feeling so strongly for Niall, but that Niall feels the same way.

It had surprised Harry to hear Niall talk of soul mates, but it also excited him. He’s always believed in destiny and loved the idea of having someone you’re meant to be with. He’s not yet sure if his red string leads to Niall, but he hopes it does.

“There you are!” He hears Louis yell all of a sudden. “Where on earth have you been?”

“I went out with Niall.” Harry sighs smiling.

“Who’s Niall? Oh my god! Is that your café crush guy!?”

“Yeah, he’s amazing.” He turns to see Louis looking back at him with a bemused smile on his face.

“Yeah you look happy. So what’d you guys do all day?”

“We had a picnic at the park and then we walked around town just talking to each other. He’s such an amazing guy Louis,” he explains emphatically. “He has a brother and a little nephew who he loves, and he’s from Ireland and even though he misses it he came here because he wants to be a musician and he plays the guitar and he’s so kind and he _likes_ me. He really likes me Louis and he treats me so well and he says he’s gonna take me out again and I can’t wait.”

“And he makes you happy?”

“Duh Louis, I think we’ve already established that I’m happy.”

“I mean does he make you feel good?”

“Yeah, yeah whenever he’s around I feel better. He makes me feel calm, and it just feels right.”

“Well, I’m happy for you, just make sure you don’t go into things too fast, I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

“I know Louis, I’ll be careful. Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“No I was waiting until you got home to see what you wanted to have.”

“So you were waiting until I got back so I could cook.” He says rolling his eyes as he heads into the kitchen. “Lou you didn’t go grocery shopping!” He whines after he sees the empty fridge.

“Sorry I was, um, busy.”

“Shut up you were sleeping. Just order a pizza you idiot.” As he walks into his room to change into pajamas his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s only been a few minutes since he said goodbye to Niall but when he looks at the screen he sees that Niall has texted him already.

_Blondie: Hey, so I was thinking about our second date._

Harry’s a bit confused and waits a couple minutes to see if Niall will finish his thought, when he doesn’t he responds.

_Harry: Yeah? What were you thinking?_

Niall responds quick enough to make Harry think he’s got his phone in hand just waiting for Harry to respond.

_Blondie: I was thinking we do something fun._

_Harry: Anything specific?_

_Blondie: How do you feel about aquariums?_

_Harry: I love them!!! Let’s go!!!!!_

_Blondie: I have Wednesday off so we could spend the whole day there and go out to lunch and dinner._

_Harry: Aww you want to spend the whole day with me?_

_Blondie: I think that was pretty clear already Harry I mean we’ve already spent the whole day together. Why do you think it’s dark out right now?_

_Harry: Ooh sarcasm, I like it._

Harry stands there in the middle of his room half naked texting back and forth with Niall until Louis comes to tell him the pizza has arrived.

_Harry: Food’s here; may be harder to text._

_Blondie: Oooh I’m starving what are you eating?_

_Harry: Pizza, I would invite you over for dinner but a. you literally just left and b. we’ve already planned our second date I wouldn’t want to alter things now._

_Blondie: So you consider it the second date? Because I was wondering if the poor excuse of a picnic we had today counted as a first date._

_Harry: NO! it was perfect, best first date I’ve ever been on!_

“Oh my god Harry are you even gonna acknowledge my presence?? We are having dinner together, except you haven’t looked up from your phone this entire time. Do you even realize what you’re eating?”

“Lou calm down, look I’m putting the phone down, I will talk to you. How was your day?”

“Fine thank you, no need to tell me about yours I can tell it was great. Though I’m not sure how you went on a date given how hungover you must have been this morning.”

“Well he gave me a lot of coffee, and I may have fallen asleep at one point.” Louis laughs and the night goes on like that, Harry and Louis talking over pizza and Harry occasionally – often – texting Niall.

**

The next morning Harry finds himself wandering about his flat a bit lost. He’s not sure what to do with himself. It’s about the time that he would normally be heading over to the café to see Niall, but now that they have a date set up for Wednesday he’s not sure if it’s appropriate, especially because he doesn’t need coffee, he’s not tired and there’s plenty in the flat if he does want it. He decides he won’t go to see Niall and stays home finishing up all the work that’s due for the rest of the week. He’s just finished up his essay about _The Bacchae_ when Niall calls him.

"No coffee today green eyes?"

"Yeah well I was only going there to see this guy that works there, and now it just seems silly to go."

"Yeah? Who’s the guy maybe I can set you two up," 

"Well he’s got these beautiful blue eyes and he dyes his hair blond and his shoulders make me swoon they’re so broad and his arms are nice and toned and overall he’s just beautiful. And he wants to be a singer and he’s funny but I wish I was funnier so I could make him laugh more because his laugh is so cute." He can hear Niall gasp softly on the other line and all of a sudden he's insecure, worried that he's gone overboard. He should have just stuck to 'he's really cute and I like his smile' the details he gave are starting to make him worry.

"Wow he sounds like quite a guy," Niall murmurs.

"Yeah, I hope I don’t scare him off."

"You could never scare me off Harry, the months I spent wishing you’d ask me out as I stared at you from the counter are not going to waste because you’re honest about how you feel. Besides I feel the same about you."

"I regret not going to get coffee today."

"Why?"

"I really want to kiss you right now _."_

 **

Monday comes and goes just as any other Monday comes and goes. Harry goes to class, gets assigned even more books to read and essays to write. He has lunch in the dining hall with his friends from his lit class and he goes home to make dinner for him and Louis. The only difference is that he's been texting Niall all day and, as a result, he's been smiling all day.

"Are you ever gonna get off your phone Loverboy?" Louis asks exasperatedly when they're watching a movie after dinner.

"I'm, um, planning a study session with some classmates?" He tries to lie, it's no use though, it was flimsy enough and Louis knows him too well for it to be believable.

"Yeah bullshit you're talking to Niall. When do I get to meet him and give my approval?"

"Uh I'm not sure, I hadn't thought about it," he replies honestly. He hadn't really thought Louis would want to meet Niall given how much he complains of Harry's recent phone habits.

"How am I supposed to know if he's good enough for you?"

"Well you could ask all the people I've already introduced him to," Harry jokes. "You should ask Nick about him, they talked for ages."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Louis answers dryly. "I know you haven't introduced him to anybody but it still hurts that you would even think of introducing him to Nick before me. I'm serious though Harry, I need to know who this guy is before you two get serious, which I imagine will be soon based on how infatuated you look with your phone every time he texts you."

"God you're like an annoying big brother."

"That's because I  _am_ your annoying big brother."

"No you're just my annoying best friend."

"Well either way you secretly love me to bits and pieces," Louis says pinching Harry's cheek. 

** 

Tuesday is full of nerves. Niall keeps messing up people's orders because he's not thinking about what he's doing. He keeps thinking about tomorrow and taking Harry out on a real date. He's always loved aquariums growing up and always found comfort in the blue light of the waters around him. He's looking forward to spending the day with Harry and learning more about him. He wants Harry to learn more about himself as well. 

He sits at home that night eating dinner and making sure their trip is planned well. The aquarium isn't too far away so they'll just take the tube and then walk from the station. He's looking at the website to see what exhibits are open for them to see when Harry texts him.

 _Green Eyes: I can't even sleep I'm so excited about tomorrow is that weird?_  Niall looks at time confusedly and is shocked to see it's already past 1 am.

_Niall: Wow I hadn't even noticed what time it was!_

_Green Eyes: Yeah? What have you been doing?_

_Niall: I was looking at the aquarium's website. Looks like they have a special jellyfish exhibit we can go see._

_Green Eyes: Ooh! Sounds fun! So just to make sure I have everything right, we will be meeting at the tube station and then going from there to the aquarium?_

They had agreed to meet at the station because it was a better middle ground than one of them going to pick the other up, though Niall was kind of hoping to bring Harry flowers - which isn't a cliché it's a sweet romantic gesture thank you very much Liam.

_Niall: Yup! I'll be waiting outside if I get there before you, but if you're there first I guess you should wait outside as well, unless it's raining in which case please go inside._

_Green Eyes: You seem nervous_

Unfortunately Harry's comment makes him even more nervous because if he can't keep it together over text how will he fare in person when he's actually with Harry?

_Niall: Yeah I just want everything to go well_

_Green Eyes: We could sit outside in the rain and do nothing and I'd have a good time try not to worry too much. I’m going to bed now xx_

_Niall: Sweet dreams x_

Niall goes to bed then too and dreams of Harry's smile.

**

Wednesday morning comes and Niall gets ready quickly and easily. He had already picked out his outfit with Liam the night before and when he went out into the kitchen breakfast was already made for him. 

"Aww Li did you make this for me??" He says sweetly as he chews on his bacon and toast.

"Ummm, no not really," Liam responds awkwardly shuffling his feet. "I made it for Soph but um you can finish it I know you have your hot date today."

"Whoops" Niall cries dropping the food. "I'm sorry mate!! I didn't know!! SORRY SOPHIA!" He yells out into the next room.

"Um she's not up yet, though now she probably is." Liam tells him glancing back into his bedroom.

"Oh shit what did you guys do last night? You two never sleep in." It's true, Liam and Sophia are always up at the ass crack of dawn ready to work out and be healthy, it's honestly gross, though right now it is a comfortable 10 am. 

"I mean it was only Tuesday night it's not like we went out clubbing, its just Sophia has the day off today so we decided to have a lie in and relax for the day."

"Well," Niall says giving Liam a few suggestive eyebrow raises and winks. "Have fun  _relaxing_ all day then, I'll be out of your hair all day."

"I won't wait up." Liam cheekily replies giving Niall a few of his own eyebrow raises and winks.

Niall finishes getting ready and heads out the door deciding that arriving early can only be good. It takes him a little longer to get to the station than he had planned, but he left early enough that he still reaches the station early. As he walks up he's surprised to see Harry's figure standing long and lean against the wall. 

"Hey, you're early," he says as he gets closer, not quite a question but not quite a statement either.

"So are you," Harry reasons.

"Well yeah, I guess I just didn't expect to see you so early. You ready?"

"'Course, this may sound a little strange, but I'm really excited to see the shrimp."

"What!?" Niall cackles.

"Bear with me," Harry says turning back to face Niall as they go through the barriers inside the station. "They're called Mantis Shrimp and they can see like four times as many colors as we can and to kill their prey they literally punch the water with so much force that it kills the fish and boils the water around their claw because it was so fast!" The way Harry gesticulates and his eyes shine as he tells Niall about this crazy creature makes Niall's heart swell.

"They sound neat, we should definitely find them."

"Well I think there's only one but STILL they have to be amazing. What are you most excited to see?"

"Well I made sure to look up what time they feed the penguins so I'm hoping we can see that."

"Oooh yeah! I love penguins!" Niall's a bit surprised that Harry's so excited to see everything in the aquarium and Harry seems to pick up on that. "Yeah, when I said I loved aquariums I really wasn't kidding. I've always been interested in marine biology, for a really long time I was considering becoming a marine biologist actually; I even looked at schools that are supposed to have good marine biology programs."

"Wow, I never would have guessed," Niall's a bit bemused, but it seems to fit. "Is that why you have the mermaid tattoo?"

"Kind of," Harry laughs. "I've always felt really calm in the water, I swam a lot growing up - swim teams and all that - and - I don't know - I've just always loved marine life. And as dumb as it sounds I really like mermaids, and the sirens were what drew me to learning about Ancient Greek culture and literature."

"I don't think it's dumb at all! I think that's really cool and I like the reasoning behind the tattoo. The dumb thing - dumb only because other people think I'm crazy but I know I'm not - is that I honestly believe mermaids are real and just not yet discovered."

"THEY'RE TOTALLY REAL!!" Harry all but shouts and in the cramped quarters of the train car it's even louder, needless to say they get a few stink eyes. "I think it's crazy that people deny their existence so strongly. Sure, there's no way to know they’re real for certain but like 90% of the ocean has yet to be discovered, the likelihood they do exist is crazy."

They spend the whole trip to the aquarium talking about mermaids, Harry even asks him what color his tail would be if he were a merman. It's not a question he's ever considered and Niall's surprised when Harry has an answer ready on the tip of his tongue not only for himself but for Niall as well.

"Well yours would be blue, obviously," he had told Niall with confidence. "with iridescence of course, because of your eyes. I would like mine to be something gold but that seems too crazy."

They walk from the tube station to the aquarium hand in hand chattering away about their old childhood dreams. As soon as they get into the aquarium they can see a giant hanging statue of an orca and the excitement starts to set in. 

"Where do you want to go first?" Niall asks Harry, they still have a couple hours unit they feed the penguins so he doesn't have anything he wants to see yet.

"Can we find the mantis shrimp?"

"'Course," He replies and they both turn to the aquarium map they picked up to try and find where the elusive shrimp lives. When they can't find it anywhere on the map Niall offers to ask someone where it is and is surprised to find out it's in the kid's area. "It's in the splash zone, the little kid area. Which is also where the penguins are so do you want to explore the rest first and then around feeding time we can go see the mantis shrimp and then the penguins?"

"Sounds like the perfect plan," Harry responds and the combination of his wide eyed grin and the way he intertwines his fingers with Niall's has Niall's breath hitching in his throat and his heart pounding in his chest.

They go see the sea otters first and Harry coos sweet nothings to them as if they're babies. They go see the kelp forest exhibit and stand in awe and wonder at the sheer size of it, the kelp stretching all the way to the top and even then seeming to need more space. Niall would like to say he appreciated the full wonder of the ocean and all the creatures it holds, but if he's being honest he spends the whole time watching Harry. The way he runs up to the glass just to be closer to the fish is cute enough, but the look on his face when he turns back to Niall just about kills him. Harry's eyes are wide and sparkling with wonder and his smile takes up his whole face. When they reach the deep ocean exhibit Harry's whole body changes; it's as if the weight of the ocean has dropped on him, his whole body seems to shift; Niall can even feel his hand drop a couple inches where it's held in Harry's. His mouth is no longer shaped into the childlike grin, but dropped open in sheer awe at the blue before him. Niall can feel his heart pounding in his throat and when Harry turns to smile at him and pull him closer to the glass he has a sudden thought,  _I'm going to marry this man._ It's sudden and dramatic - maybe even reckless - but Niall's never been so sure of anything in his life,  _One day I'm going to be down on one knee asking to spend my life with him_. _Why is this not scary?_ He stands there staring at Harry's profile thinking about being with him for the rest of his life and it feels right. There's no fear or trepidation in his heart, just the comfort that his realization has brought him. _  
_

"Isn't it amazing?" Harry asks excitedly, turning to face Niall all of a sudden, and he realizes he hasn't looked at a single fish.

"Yeah," he breathes out finally looking away from Harry and up at the ocean before him. It is amazing, it's huge and full of tuna and sea turtles and sharks swimming around lazily as people all around them watch. He also realizes in that moment that besides mothers and fathers they are the only adults in the room. "We are surrounded by children," he giggles.

"Well it is a Wednesday afternoon, perfect for stay-at-home-parents," Harry reasons. "What time is it?" Niall checks the time and realizes they only have fifteen minutes until penguin feeding time.

"Time to go!" He cries pulling Harry behind him as he races off to where the Mantis Shrimp is. It seems to take ages to find where the shrimp lives, but they finally find themselves crawling through a tunnel and Niall can't help but laugh.

"It's so small!! I was picturing some kind of lobster sized monstrosity, it's so little!!!!" 

"But imagine that tiny little shrimp can punch the water with the force of a bullet! It's incredible!"

"Yeah, fair point curly, now move along I can hear actual kids behind us." Harry starts crawling along in front of him and Niall can't help but stare at his peachy butt and his long lean legs - though they don't seem so long now that they're folded into a crawling position. When he reaches the end of the tunnel he can see Harry's legs - now - standing before him.

"I feel so ridiculous," he chuckles craning his neck to look at Harry's face. "I'm like a little kid again or something, except now it hurts to do all this."

"Well then let me help you old man," Harry laughs pulling Niall to his feet. When he pops back up into a standing position his face is surprisingly close to Harry's and it takes him a second before he registers it and by then Harry is already leaning in. It makes him happier than anything that Harry is initiating things this time and he smiles into the kiss. They keep it chaste and sweet - because duh there are children around they don't need to see two men with their tongues down each other's throats - but it's the best kiss they've had so far. After they see the penguins being fed Niall realizes how hungry he is himself.

"You know," he says turning to Harry. "I think those penguins have the right idea, you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Me too, let's see what we can get here." Turns out there's a nice restaurant in the aquarium but they both agree to wait and go there for dinner so they get their hands stamped and head outside to look at what restaurants are around. They find a nice cafe and get sandwiches and coffees. They eat in near silence, which is surprisingly nice for Niall. Normally he loves to chat at all times and feels weird when there's a break in the conversation but it feels nice this time.

"What do you want to see when we get back?" Harry asks him suddenly.

"Um, I know we still haven't seen the jelly fish exhibit, and I heard there's a documentary they show at certain times, though I'm not sure if it's any good."

“Regardless, we’ll have fun,” Harry responds with a cheeky grin.

“Harry Styles did you just insinuate that we would ruin the sanctity of the aquarium theater if it happened to be a boring film?”

“Maybe I did Niall Horan what are you gonna do about it?”

“Nothing, I quite like that idea,” he winks making Harry laugh.

They end up paying close attention to the documentary as it turns out to be surprisingly interesting, but they spend the entire tube ride back home giving each other heart eyes and sneaking kisses when they can.

By the time Niall’s back in his flat he realizes he forgot to ask about a third date and debates whether or not he should call or text or just see Harry in person to ask about it.

“Hey Liam can I ask you something?” He shouts into the apartment.

“Yeah mate, I’m in the living room. How was your date?”

“It was amazing, but I just realized neither of us mentioned another date and I’m not sure how I should go about asking him out again, any advice?”

“Don’t worry about  it bro, honestly it seems like you two really like each other so I wouldn’t concern yourself over if there will be a third date I’d be more concerned about when and where. Also, maybe Harry wants to ask you out this time and he just got nervous at the last second.”

“I didn’t even think of that, I guess I just assumed that I would be initiating all the dates.”

“Well don’t put pressure on yourself to, maybe just text and say you had a really great day and you hope that you guys can have another day together soon. That way he’s in a position where he’d probably feel more comfortable asking you out if he wants to or he can just agree and let you do the asking.”

“You are so wise Payno thanks. Wait what happened to Sophia? I thought you two were spending the day relaxing together?”

“She’s in the bathroom. No wait, I see her now. There she is! The most beautiful woman in the world!!” Liam cries with a dramatic gesture towards his girlfriend as she smiles and cuddles up to him on the couch before asking.

“How was your date Ni?”

“It was really fun, we explored the whole aquarium and it turns out he’s really into marine biology so it was the perfect date idea.”

“Do we get to meet him soon? I think Li and I need to give our approval before you guys get serious.”

“Yeah, aren’t you two having some kind of party here soon?”

“Yeah, but that’s not good enough Ni! I need to be able to sit down and get to know Harry.”

“Yeah,” Liam interjects. “We can’t just briefly meet him in the middle of a party when there’s music blasting and people are getting drunk around us, we need to get a feel for him and understand his intentions with you.”

“Oh my god you’re worse than my parents! I’m leaving!” He yells exasperatedly though he makes no move to stand.

“Just think about it Ni! We want to meet him!”

“Yeah, yeah I will.”

They change the subject and keep chatting amongst themselves when Niall’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

 _Green Eyes: I had an amazing day today xx_. It makes Niall smile and though he could take the chance to set up another date he is kind of hoping  Harry will, so he replies with a simple “Me too I had a lot of fun.”

 _Gree_ _n Eyes: Do you have work on Saturday?_

 _Niall: In the morning, my shift’s over at noon though why?_ He chuckles to himself happy that his plan has worked so well for him.

_Green Eyes: Well I was hoping we could go out again. You know we never fully took advantage of the aquarium movie theatre I say we give ourselves another chance and go see a movie._

_Niall: Sounds good to me_. 

"What's up Ni?" Liam asks.

"You're a genius Li, we're going out again Saturday," he can't stop smiling as he thinks about his upcoming date with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to keep with the chapters for the rest of this, though honestly I think there'll only be about 4 total. I hope this wasn't too cheesy or anything, I'm posting this from work - yikes I'm a bad employee - so I didn't get too much chance to edit it, though I did read through it a few times before posting. Hope people like the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short and like 90% dialogue. I think there's only going to be one more chapter, but if I find that the story needs more then there'll be about 5 (basically I can have next chapter be sweet fluff again or angst, right now I'm leaning towards angst but who knows what'll eventually happen). Again only I've read and edited this so sorry for any typos or grammar things, just let me know and I'll change it! I hope y'all enjoy!!

Harry smiles down at where Niall is sleeping in his lap as he thinks back to the days when he was too scared to talk to the guy behind the counter at his favorite coffee shop. They're taking the train back now after seeing his parents and he couldn't be happier. His mother had loved Niall - obviously, though it had been cute to see Niall so nervous especially because he's normally always so confident - and it had been really nice to see his family and his hometown after having been away for so long. Next month they have a trip planned to go to Ireland so that Niall can visit his family but also so that Harry can meet them all for the first time. He's already nervous if he's being honest with himself. He knows that Niall cares about him - he must if Harry's gonna meet his parents for christ's sake - but he knows that nothing is more important to Niall than his family and if they disapprove or don't like Harry for some reason that's it for their relationship, it's all very stressful. What makes it worse is that Harry's in love, deep in over his head doesn't know what to do with himself crazy in love with Niall. He remembers their first date when Niall talked about Plato's theory on love and realizes that the fates did align that day, that their two halves do make a whole and it's scary. It's scary because he hasn't told Niall yet, he doesn't know how. In previous relationships his ex had always said it first and he'd just said 'love you too', which he supposes he could do again, he  _could_ just wait until Niall confesses and just reciprocate his feelings, but he _wants_ to say it, and he's never wanted to say it first before. He honestly doesn't care if Niall says it back, he just wants Niall to know that Harry loves him more than anything else in the whole world. He wants to say it casually before they end phone calls, he wants to say it when they move in together, he wants to say it in front of other people, and when they're alone, he wants everyone to know, but more than that he needs Niall to know. He just doesn't know how to say it. It almost slipped out the other night but he caught it with a kiss instead. He wants the moment when he says it to be something they remember forever, no matter how cliched that is. He's lost in thought as he strokes his hand through Niall's hair, staring down at his beautiful face that he almost misses the call for their stop.

"Niall" he murmurs, stroking his hand across Niall's cheek. "Ni, honey, wake up."

"Mmh yeah I'm awake."

"Really? Have you been awake this whole time?"

"Not the whole time, but I woke up a while ago."

"You never opened your eyes though!"

"Eh, I may have but it felt really nice just lying there so I figured I'd stay and let you pet me more," he grins cheekily up at Harry.

"How dare you," Harry cries dramatically giving a fake gasp and drawing his hand away.

"You still like me," Niall smiles sitting up to give Harry a kiss and Harry just about melts he loves Niall so much, but he still doesn't say it, he whispers it late that night after he's sure Niall has fallen asleep, but he still hasn't found the confidence to say it out loud when Niall can hear. _  
_

** 

It's a couple weeks after they've visited Mullingar and taken a mini trip around Ireland and Harry still hasn't told Niall that he's in love. He has a plan though, Louis says it's ridiculous, but fuck Louis what does he know. Next week is their sixth month anniversary and he's planned a truly romantic night, he's made a reservation at the nicest restaurant he can afford and then he's going to set up his apartment with rose petals and candles everywhere - ok so it's a little cliche and maybe a little over the top, but he thinks it'll be an amazing memory and he can't wait to see the look on Niall's face when he walks in to the perfect romantic scene. 

Now that he thinks about it it does kind of sound as if he's planning to propose to Niall which would definitely scare him off. "I think my plan is a little too much," he finds himself saying. He hears Louis start cackling beside him.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock! Just fucking tell him you love him, it doesn't matter if there are a thousand fucking fire hazards around!"

"I just wanted it to be romantic," he grumbles.

"You are such a fucking sap Haz calm down," Louis rolls his eyes before turning back to his phone, something that has become more common since meeting Zayn. Harry bites back his remark about how hypocritical he's become and just walks away into the kitchen to start making dinner. It's when he's in the middle of cooking the pasta that Niall calls him. He puts it on speaker and sets the phone on the counter before going back to the food.

"Hey babe what's up?" 

"What is all that clatter?" Niall asks ignoring Harry completely.

"I'm in the middle of making dinner, you're on speakerphone."

"Oh ok, do you want me to call back later?"

"No you're fine, I'm almost done."

"Ok," but he doesn't continue the conversation, it confuses Harry for a while until he realizes that Niall's waiting until he's done to continue the conversation. It's sweet, but it makes Harry a little nervous that Niall has something important to say, something he wants Harry's undivided attention for. He's worried, of course, that the important topic of conversation is an end to their relationship, but he doesn't think on it too much, realizing that Niall would never do anything like that over the phone.

"Alright," he announces as he turns off all the burners on the stove. "I'm done, what's up?" He takes Niall off speaker then and holds the phone up to his ear in anticipation.

"Nothing much, just wanted to chat," Niall replies lightly.

"Really? It kind of seemed like you had some big announcement or something."

"Nah, I wouldn't ever make some kind of announcement over the phone."

"Yeah, ok, that makes sense."

"So, how was your day?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Was alright, missed you," he mumbles. Harry almost misses it but his heart swells with how sincere Niall sounds. 

"You doing anything tonight?"

"Nope," he sounds relieved and hopeful, he even pops the p as he speaks.

"You wanna come over? We can watch a movie and eat ice cream?"

"Sounds good," Niall giggles. "Is um, is Louis gonna be there?"

"Niall Horan get your head out of the gutter!"

"That's not what I meant," he grumbles.

"Yeah? What'd you mean then?"

"It's a surprise, just, is he gonna be there?"

"Hang on let me check." He sets the phone down as he wanders over to where Louis is sitting on the couch. "Um, hey Lou?"

"Yes my dear Harold?"

"You doing anything tonight?"

"You want me to get out of your hair so you can fuck your boyfriend don't you?" Louis deadpans.

"He says he has a surprise for me."

"You're lucky I have plans with Zayn."

"What!? You're going out with him tonight!?" He gasps excitedly. "How could you not tell me?"

"We're just going out for drinks, it's not really a date."

"You should make a move though!"

"Ugh just go back and tell Niall you have the place to yourselves for the night."

"Thanks Lou," he calls over his shoulder as he skips back to the kitchen. "Niall?"

"Yeah babe, what'd he say?"

"He's gonna be out for drinks with Zayn so we'll have the place to ourselves!"

"Yay! When should I come over?"

"Whenever you want, I just made spaghetti if you haven't had dinner yet."

"Ok I'll be over soon, like fifteen-twenty minutes."

"See you soon."

"Bye babe." Niall murmurs before hanging up.

"Lou spaghetti's ready!" He calls into the next room. He serves up a plate for Louis and sits at the table to wait for him.

"Looks good Haz, why only one plate though?"

"Niall's gonna eat when he gets here so I'm waiting. I still want to have dinner with you though. How was your day?"

"Really? I was literally here with you all day Haz, you can come up with something better than that, surely."

"Well it seems like you don't want to talk about Zayn so I'm just trying to think of something else. Why don't you want to talk about him anyway? You talk to him nonstop, seems like you really like him. I'm a little offended honestly, we always talk to each other about everything," he rambles on knowing how much it annoys Louis.

"Fine, I really like him ok!"

"Well, what's the problem? He seems like a really great guy, and I think he likes you too."

"I think he's straight Haz."

"Not the way he was staring at your arse when he was over here last week," Harry cackles making Louis splutter.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, every time you got up to get something he'd just oggle, it was near vulgar."

"You're just making shit up aren't you?"

"No! Ask Niall when he gets here, he kept staring at your arse, not only that though, the amount of times he touched you was more than friendly. He definitely at least wants to fuck you."

"I wish he wanted to date me."

"Lou he laughed at your joke about the caterpillar, literally no one laughed at that joke. Not even Niall laughed.  _I_ thought it was dumb."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, seriously never tell that joke again, it was truly awful."

"No I mean, you really think he likes me?"

"Duh Lou, I wouldn't count on him making the first move though, he seems shyer."

"So if I kissed him tonight he'd kiss back?"

"And then invite you back to his place, yeah he definitely would," Harry rolls his eyes. He's surprised Louis's so nervous, and oblivious, normally he's the biggest flirt around. Before Louis can reply, however, Niall knocks on the door.

"Hi babe!" He says before giving Niall a kiss.

"Hi Haz," Niall giggles. "Hi Louis," he calls further into the flat, before turning back to smile at Harry, it makes his heart flutter, just as many butterflies in his stomach as when he first met Niall. 

"Where's my surprise?"

"Not yet Haz," he says, giggling when Harry pouts. "Let me take care of that," he murmurs before kissing Harry again. It's soft and sweet at first, but by the time Louis walks by Niall has Harry pinned agains the wall and his hands are on Harry's ass and his shirt is hiked up almost halfway.

"You two are disgusting, I don't even want to think about what's going to happen when I leave," he mutters as he walks past them to get to his room. Niall pulls away then and rests his forehead against Harry's laughing breathlessly. Harry leans back in for another - more chaste - kiss before spinning them around so Niall's back is to the wall and he can turn around and walk back into the kitchen. He feels Niall's arms wrap around his waist as he's serving up their spaghetti and he smiles to himself. 

"What's cooking good looking?" Niall murmurs into the back of his neck before kissing him below the ear.

"Something tells me your 'surprise' is exactly what Louis expects it to be."

"Yeah? And what does Louis expect it to be?"

"What do you think?" Harry snorts.

"Well not that I'm discounting that, and I'm not saying we shouldn't, but no, my surprise has nothing to do with sex."

"The suspense is killing me."

"For now, pasta. I'm starving," Niall announces grabbing his plate and walking through to the living room.

"You know there's a table we could eat at right?" Harry asks bemused as he looks at where Niall has sat on the floor.

"Yeah, but you promised me movies."

"Yeah ok." They sit together on the floor eating their spaghetti while they watch Wreck it Ralph on TV. Halfway through the movie Louis heads off to the bar where he and Zayn are supposed to meet and Niall and Harry see him off with wolf whistles and cries of good luck. They finish eating and end up cuddled together on the couch before the movie ends and Harry knows he's never been happier, he's got Niall wrapped up in his arms. Niall who he loves. Niall who needs to know is loved by Harry. Niall who can now probably hear Harry's heart racing as he stresses about how to confess his love,  _shit_. The movie ends and he can feel Niall shift in his arms until the TV is off and Niall's sitting up across from Harry on the couch.

"Ok, um," he says nervously without looking up at Harry. "I think it's time for your surprise." Harry's heart starts pounding and his eyes never leave Niall's face. _  
_

"Yeah?" He finally manages to breathe out.

"Yeah," Niall looks up finally and the smile on his face nearly knocks Harry out. It's shyer than it normally is, small and hopeful, but just as blinding and breathtaking as always. "So. Wow, ok I'm more nervous than I expected I would be."

"It's ok," Harry takes Niall's hands from where they've been fidgeting in his lap and holds them carefully. Niall takes a deep breath before exhaling.

"Ok, so I was thinking, we've been together for almost six months now and," Harry starts to panic, this definitely is starting to sound like a break up, he grips Niall's hands tighter in desperation to keep him for just a little while longer. "And, fuck it, I love you Haz." To say that Harry is thrown for a loop is definitely the understatement of the year, he sits there for a moment just gaping at Niall before his brain gets back on line and he grabs Niall's face and kisses him as best he can through his smile.

"I love you too Niall," he grins. "This is the best surprise of my entire life." He kisses him again murmuring 'I love you' every time their lips part.

"Haz," Niall laughs pulling back. "Harry wait. Wait that wasn't the surprise."

"What? Really?" Harry asks finally sitting back.

"Yeah, and if it was a surprise to hear me say that I'm sorry, I should make it more clear how much I love you everyday. But um, no, it's a different surprise."

"Oh," to be totally honest Harry's a bit speechless. It's not as if Niall's not sweet and romantic, he can be, but that Niall is promising to express his love daily takes his breath away.

"Ok, so, I love you, and I know that we see each other almost everyday and that's amazing, don't get me wrong. But I want to see you everyday, I want to be able to wake up to your stupid face every morning. I want to be there for and with you all the time. So, dear Harold, will you move in with me?" Harry looks down to where Niall's pulled a key out of his pocket and gasps.

"Wh-what?" He stutters, he's flustered, this is definitely a surprise. Though it makes sense; they're always complaining about how they both hate the buses and trains they have to take to see each other so it makes sense to move in together. But they've never really talked about it so it catches him off guard.

"You can say no," Niall says suddenly, putting a hand on Harry's cheek reassuringly. "It's ok to say no."

"Why would I say no!? Of course I want to move in with you!"

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I love you Niall."

"I love you too."

"What about Liam though?"

"Oh um, don't be upset that we didn't look together, but I found us a place that's way more convenient for both of us and it's pretty nice. The bathroom is a little small, but the kitchen is nice and big and the bedroom has a really nice view. And it's closer to your school and to downtown." For the umpteenth time tonight Harry is speechless, he can feel tears pricking the back of his eyes and doesn't trust his voice not to crack so he just pulls Niall in for another kiss. "I take it you're not upset?" Niall chuckles after they pull away and he wipes a few of Harry's tears away.

"Definitely not upset. I've never been happier Niall. You are so perfect."

"Nah, you just make me a better person than I ever thought I could be."

"Niall," Harry gasps, his voice breaking slightly. He can feel more happy tears gathering in his eyes and he feels ridiculous.

"God, Harry," Niall mumbles quietly, pulling Harry's hands back and replacing them with his own. "I can only imagine what a mess you'd be at our wedding."

"I've just been trying to think of the perfect way to tell you I love you, and you just - you have no idea how happy I am Niall. I'm sorry I keep crying."

"I like that you cry happy tears, it's sweet to know that you can feel so much happiness that even you can't take it. And it's even better that I'm the reason you're so happy. I love you Harry."

"When can I see the flat?"

"Anytime, I already signed the lease and everything. Well, not everything you still need to sign stuff, but I told them it was a surprise and that I would like to buy it as two people, but just in case you said no right now technically only I live there. None of that made sense did it."

"Only kind of," Harry laughs. "Let's go though, I want to see it!"

So he packs up an overnight bag of things just to stay for the weekend and they head over to their new flat.  _Their_ flat, the one that Niall and Harry live in together as NiallandHarry. He's nervous as they walk up to the building, even more nervous than he thought he would be. He feels a little shaky and his palms are clammy, though Niall doesn't seem to mind as he keeps holding on. 

"It's already furnished, I should have mentioned that before," Niall exclaims suddenly. He seems just as nervous as Harry is as he starts rambling about how he found the place and how Harry shouldn't worry about the price, it's something they can both afford so Harry cuts him off with a kiss.

"Just open the door please."

"Yeah, yeah ok." He fumbles a little with the lock because his hands are shaking and all of Harry's nerves disappear to be replaced with total adoration. "Ta da!" He says when he unlocks it before opening the door and letting Harry step in before him. Harry steps through and is immediately surprised at how perfect it is. It's sweet and homey but also beautiful and put together. Despite not having furnished it themselves it seems to have bits of both them throughout. The kitchen is nice and big, but the absolute showstopper is the bedroom. Niall had said that there was a nice view, but he didn't mention the wall of windows looking out over the city.

"Niall this place is perfect!" He cries breathlessly. "Let's move in tomorrow!"

"Yeah? You like it? We need to get some things for the kitchen and a new TV, but I think -" Harry cuts him off with a bruising kiss that doesn't stop until Niall's hands are in his hair and they're grinding against each other.

"On second thought," Harry murmurs as he kisses down Niall's neck, "let's stay in tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

A few months ago they celebrated their first year anniversary and Harry couldn't have been happier, now though, he's worried. Niall's been pulling away recently, they haven't been communicating as well especially because Harry has been working more and more each day and Harry's worried that a break up is on the horizon. Ironically it's as he sits at his desk at work, working through the last of the documents and motions he’s been assigned that he thinks of a way to win Niall back and salvage what they have. He still loves Niall as much as he has since the beginning of their relationship and he wants to do anything he can to stay with him. He decides that a romantic dinner and some great sex is always a great option so he rushes through the last of the papers and heads home.

On his way home he stops and picks up a bouquet of roses planning to either give all of them to Niall or - if he can manage to make it a surprise - taking some of the petals to scatter over their bedspread. As it turns out Niall isn't home when he gets back so he takes some of the roses out of the bouquet and scatters the petals all over their bedroom and places candles around to light later. He stands in the kitchen debating whether he should make steak - which Niall is guaranteed to love- or spaghetti - which always reminds Harry of the first time they told each other they were in love. He decides to make spaghetti in the hopes of reminding Niall of what they, hopefully, still have. He makes meatballs and his best tomato sauce recipe along with a salad and some potatoes, just because he ends up having more time than he expected.

When Niall doesn't come home at eight he calls, three times. Each ring breaks his heart a little bit more until he gives up and stops calling. At nine he calls again, and again at ten, and again at eleven, he calls Liam as well a few times but he gets no answer from him either. At two am he calls a final time before giving up and going to bed. He breaks down, however, when he sees the rose petals and candles on their bed. It somehow all hurts even more because it's their bed, in their apartment. The one that Niall surprised him with; with the beautiful view and the incredible kitchen. He looks at the walls and remembers when they painted them together, yellow because it's happy and they were happy. Yellow turns to red as he's all of a sudden filled with rage and he wants to throw something just to mess up the yellow fucking walls that are now driving him insane. He's never hated a color so much before, though when he looks over and sees the blue towels in the bathroom it just makes it worse. He looks around at all the candles he set out as he had imagined the smile that would alight on Niall's face and he can feel tears welling in his eyes. He looks back at the yellow walls and finds that he can't decide anymore if he's angry or just sad. All of a sudden he can hear the phone ringing in his hand before he's even realized that he's dialed.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Louis answers worriedly.

"I - I don't know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry."

"No, Harry please, something is obviously wrong, talk to me."

"I just," he says gasping in an effort to keep the tears at bay. "I don't know what happened with us Lou. He doesn't talk to me anymore. He - he," and then he breaks down, sitting on top of the bed scattering the petals even further. 

"Is this about Niall?" Louis asks gently.

"Yeah," he sniffs. "We've lost our spark I think. We haven't had sex in a while and we haven't gone out on any date nights in ages and I just feel like he isn't trying anymore, and I wish I knew what to do. I can't even tell how I feel."

"But why are you calling me at two in the morning and not talking to him?"

"Because he isn't here Louis!" He yells, "He isn't fucking here and I don't know what the fuck to do! I'm sitting here on our bed that I covered in fucking rose petals fucking crying because he isn't here and I don't know what to do. And I'm scared because I don't know where he is and I'm worried about him, but I'm more scared that he won't come back. That he'll find someone new who can love him better than I can."

"Harry I'm so sorry, do you want me to come over?"

"No, no I just need to go to bed, I'm exhausted I had a long day at work and I'm probably just overreacting. I'm sorry," he hangs up before Louis can say anything else. He can't stay in this bed though, he stands up feeling nauseous at the thought and goes instead to the couch where he just lies down, fully clothed, and does his best to fall asleep.

This is the first night where Niall hasn't come home and it makes all of Harry's worries increase. He is worried about where Niall is and what he's doing and whom he's with and if he's safe. He is almost certain that he's out at some pub or club with his mates partying and drinking till he can't stand anymore; and though Harry knows Niall can take care of himself and can handle his liquor he can't help but feel a little terrified that Niall will end up in a hospital bed. Even worse, however, he worries that Niall will end up in someone else's bed. He eventually drifts off to sleep only to be woken up not long after by a very drunk Niall bursting through the door. Though he's sure Niall can tell he's woken up he pretends to still be asleep to avoid any late night conflict.

"Shit," he hears Niall grumble under his breath. He can feel Niall stare at him for a while before he stumbles into the bedroom. Though he wouldn't like to admit it, Harry is disappointed Niall didn't do anything. He's disappointed that Niall didn't take the blanket pooled around Harry's feet and drape it over him, but he's also disappointed that Niall didn't fight. Sure, a half drunken fight at four in the morning wouldn't be very helpful for their relationship but it would show Harry that Niall still cares. That he still has the same passion bubbling inside of him for Harry that he used to. For the second time that night Harry finds himself crying himself to sleep.

**

The next morning is rough for Niall, not only because of his hangover but also because of the realization that Harry is probably sitting in the living room waiting for some kind of explanation about last night, and general discussion about their relationship and he knows there's no way that he's going to get through the day without yelling and crying. He also knows that today will be the last day he sees Harry. He made a vow to himself last night after seeing Harry on the couch that no matter what love he still feels he will not let Harry drag him through the dirt any longer. He has to stand up for himself and finally get the truth and closure that he deserves.

After he finally gets around to brushing his teeth and showering and changing his clothes he takes a deep breath and gets ready to finally confront Harry. He steps out of the room and sees exactly what he was expecting, Harry is sitting on the couch with a mug of tea on the coffee table before him. He doesn't seem to have noticed Niall yet so he takes his chance to go into the kitchen and make himself some coffee and toast. Harry doesn't come in to the kitchen at all while Niall is making his breakfast so he just eats it in there before he's ready to face Harry. It takes him a while to gather the courage he needs to go out and speak with Harry. It's been about a month now that he's suspected Harry of cheating and he knows it's finally time for him to get the truth. At least that's what Liam convinced him to do last night at the pub. They'd gotten drunk and Liam had finally managed to get Niall to confess everything that had been going on inside his head. Liam had agreed that it all sounded fishy and encouraged Niall to confront Harry, but also took time to emphasize that Niall should not forgive Harry for cheating. "You deserve better than betrayal," Liam had slurred at him, and though he was drunk off his mind Niall reckons he's right. He deserves better than betrayal and pain, and if he's wrong then he deserves better than whatever has been happening between them recently.

"Who is he?" He finally says stepping in front of where Harry is still sitting on the couch, he doesn't want to beat around the bush anymore, and he feels like he owes it to himself and their relationship to get to the point. He's frustrated when Harry looks up at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"You know what I mean, Harry," he huffs. "Who is it?"

"I don't know what you mean Niall, who is who?" Harry says standing up and crossing his arms defensively.

"Really? You want to play dumb with me? Who the fuck are you cheating on me with Harry," he yells his mind clouded with rage only made worse when Harry's shocked face returns.

"What!?" Harry gasps, his arms falling to his sides.

"Come on Harry! You spend all your time at work," he adds a few air quotes despite how petty and dumb it feels. "We don't talk anymore, we haven't had sex in so long! Just come on Harry! Be a man and just tell me who it is!" He can feel himself on the verge of tears already but it's all been welling up inside him for the past few weeks and to finally let it out feels somehow good.

"Is that why you went out last night?" Harry murmurs his quiet voice such a stark contrast to Niall's yells and exaggerated huffs of indignation.

"Why is that important Harry?"

"You didn't come back all night I was worried. I called you. I was so scared."

"Really? I thought you'd appreciate the extra time you'd get to spend with your boyfriend," he sneers. He knows it's petty and stupid but the betrayal and despair he's felt the past month makes it all worthwhile.

"Did you notice the rose petals?" He says quietly and Niall can see tears welling in his green eyes.

"What?"

"The rose petals and the candles?"

"Something your boyfriend left behind?" He taunts.

"No, Niall," Harry whimpers, tears finally falling down his face. "I wanted you to know I still love you. I made spaghetti." He looks imploringly at Niall as if he's begging him to remember why spaghetti is important to them, and it hurts more than anything else has. That Harry thinks that Niall has forgotten even a single detail of that night breaks his heart in two, but he can't be so easy to forgive. There's still a part of Niall that believes he's been betrayed and he can't let that go.

"Spaghetti can't make me forgive you for cheating Harry, no matter what memories are behind it."

"Niall," Harry practically begs. "I have never ever cheated on you! How could you lose trust in me!?"

"How could I lose trust in you!?" Niall yells back indignantly. "You're never here anymore Harry! As soon as you got your new job it was as if you found the perfect excuse to leave me behind. I know you say that they keep pushing all the worst work on you and making you do everything but really Harry!? You have literally not come home for days on end because of work" he adds the air quotes again feeling less petty and more justified as his rant continues. "It's as if you don't care anymore. You don't try. One night of spaghetti can't fix this Harry."

Harry stands there mouth agape for a few seconds before he finally replies: "I don't know what to tell you Niall except what I already have which is that because I'm new they are giving me the worst cases to deal with. I have to do all the research for everybody in the office, literally everybody. It's hell! I wish every moment that I'm there that I was with you! Remember the first couple weeks when I was brand new to the job and I would bring work home with me? You had such a strop about me being here but not here that I decided I would just do all my work at work from then on and now you're berating me for doing just that! The same day that the motion was due they assigned me to research and write a motion to dismiss the case and it was so much work that I ended up finishing everything at three in the morning so I slept at my desk! Same thing happened the next week! I'm sorry that my bosses don't understand my personal life, but there is nothing I can do! I need this job Niall! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because it's pretty fucking hard to believe Harry! Imagine if you had heard that story, would you honestly believe it?"

"If you had told it to me, yeah." Harry replies sticking his nose up in the air a bit. Wow, low blow Styles, low blow Niall thinks to himself before he narrows his eyes, glaring at Harry from across the coffee table. "God! Don't look at me like that Niall!" Harry yells throwing his hands up in the air in clear frustration and anger before he too narrows his eyes and points directly at Niall. "And don't treat this situation as if it's all my fault. Suspicions or not you haven't been trying either! A relationship is a two way street Niall, and maybe I haven't been doing enough but don't pretend like you are! You stopped trying long before I got this job so don't you dare say that it's because you think I've been cheating. Which I will reiterate I have not been. You stopped taking me out on dates, you started saying no when I asked, you gave up on us a long time ago Niall so don't try and make some dumb excuses now!" His voice rises before breaking and dropping to a whisper again as he asks, "how could you stop loving me?"

"I have NEVER stopped loving you Harry!" He yells, furious that Harry could accuse him of such a thing, when it's Harry who's betrayed them both. "The worst part of all of this is that I love you more every single fucking day! I love you despite all the shit that's happened between us." He practically falls down onto the couch then overcome with how frustrated and sad he is. He puts his head in his hands and just cries, taking shaky breaths before he finally looks back up at Harry. 

"Then why do you think I cheated?"

"Isn't it obvious!? I'm a fucking failure Harry, I work at the same stupid cafe during the day and then go out at night to try and make some kind of living off of music and I just can't. You have a job, an amazing job, and I'm so proud of you but it just makes it that much more obvious that I am a complete and utter failure. I barely make enough to get myself by, and without you I would probably be half starved on the street. You have to do so much to support me and I know you have to be sick of it by now. I don't blame you for finding someone else."

"Niall, oh god Niall," Harry whispers his voice cracking before he drops to his knees before Niall pulling his hands from his face and intertwining his own with them. "When you first told me you loved me you promised that you would make sure to prove it to me everyday, and you have done that. God Niall you make me feel so loved, everyday I wake up and go to sleep feeling safe and loved and cherished because you make sure I do; even when it felt like you were giving up I still felt loved. I never realized I wasn't doing the same for you, and I'm sorry. I am so sorry Niall because you are my world." Niall can feel Harry's hand on his face as he forces them to make eye contact, his heart stops for a moment at how honest and clear Harry's eyes are and how sincere everything he says sounds. "You are everything to me. I love you more than words can even begin to describe. You make everyday worthwhile. I don't care what you do Niall. Music makes you happy and you are SO good at it. I don't think you're a failure at all. You're my fucking hero Niall. I've never seen somebody work so hard at something just because they love it. You know how risky music is as a career and you just don't care, you love it and you work for it and I am so fucking proud of you. How could you possibly think you're a failure? I've never been so proud of anyone, I'm sorry that I don't show you that either. I would never go 'find someone else' you are all that I want and all that I need. I mean it Niall I love you." Niall feels the tears continue to flow down his face, only this time they're happy tears. Harry kisses some tears away before resting his forehead against Niall's.

"I've really fucked this all up didn't I?" Niall whispers, still too afraid to make eye contact with Harry even though their foreheads are still against each other.

"We both did Ni, we've been falling apart for a while now but I think we've both just been too afraid to say anything."

"We can fix it though right?" Niall pleads, ashamed of how his voice cracks and more tears fall down his face.

"I will do everything in my power to fix it Niall," he can hear how Harry's voice wavers and when he finally looks up at his face he can see tears running down Harry's cheeks too.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Their kiss is salty from all the tears that have been shed, but it's sweet and Niall can tell the care Harry puts into it. He knows they still have a lot to work on but that night when they finally have their spaghetti he knows they'll be fine. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know the song all my loving by the beatles there is a big part about it in this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8sFwVD4p20 (i also recommend listening to this version from the movie across the universe because it kind of helped inspire that little bit in the fic (though the reactions are a bit different of course) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jd18XDJVLz4)  
> this is just complete cheesy fluff, honestly i thought there would only be five chapters but i think there's gonna be at least six (maybe seven though if i end up making the sixth too long). this one is pretty short, but it's cute.

A few months after their fight Niall finally managed to catch a break. He started posting songs - covers and a few originals - on Youtube in the hopes of someone important seeing them and contacting him and, to his great surprise, it worked. Harry had had to try and suppress his 'I told you so' after Niall told him the good news (it had been Harry's idea after all to put his music on Youtube, Niall had doubted it would ever work. "Not in a million years" is what he said in fact, if Harry's memory serves right.) They've been doing well ever since, though recently the distance has been taking its toll on Harry as Niall goes off around Europe to tour for his debut album. It had taken a year for him to put the album together, meanwhile he had done a small tour around the UK just going to small pub venues to get his name out a bit. The venues are still small, but the places he's going are big. He sends Harry hundreds of pictures and videos daily and he can always count on a postcard from _somewhere_ at least each week, depending on how far it's coming from. Though Harry wouldn't like to admit it, he's slept with almost all of the postcards resting under his pillow at some point. They're now all stuck up on the wall with blue tack, but one day he kind of wants to put them all together in a collage and frame them, or maybe just put together a photo album of them. They always put a smile on his face, though it's definitely bittersweet as each card ends with "I love you and I miss you". Regardless, each card serves as a reminder of how much Niall cares about him, how Niall still thinks of him even as he's off seeing the world doing what he loves.

He's reading his latest one from Sweden when all of a sudden his phone starts buzzing uncontrollably. Looking down at it he sees a slew of messages from Louis, Liam, and a few other friends all saying about the same thing. Nick's says " _Awww H your boyfriend is so cute!_ " Louis has sent " _I've decided I am leaving Zayn and running away with Niall, I'm sorry"_ and a few seconds later " _no I'm not_ " and another few seconds later " _Zayn hit me, now I'm definitely leaving him for Niall!_ ". Liam's text, however, is what really catches his eye because it says: " _I told you he only ever has eyes for you_ ". He's sure that it's in reference to a conversation the two of them had the other day. They had met up for drinks after work last Friday and Harry had confessed that he sometimes feels insecure that Niall might find someone on the road and leave him, or be forced into a relationship for publicity. Liam had told him that no matter what, Niall loves Harry and Harry only. It had been nice to hear especially from Liam who always seems so open and honest to Harry. But this text leaves him less reassured and more just, really fucking confused. He decides to ignore Louis' rambling and anyone else's comments and instead asks Liam what the heck he's talking about. " _Don't you check Niall's social media?_ " is his frustrating reply.  _You couldn't have just told me what you meant? Now I'm on some kind of wild goose chase._ To be fair, it's not so wild. Sure, Niall uses almost every social media platform out there avidly, and he does have a private account and a public work account for each, but he knows Niall uses twitter more than anything else so he searches through that first. When the private account yields no answers he ventures onto the public one in search of some kind of resolution. He immediately sees Niall's latest tweet which simply says "I love you and I miss you Harry" with a link to a video. 

To say Harry's taken aback is the understatement of the year. He feels like he just got the wind knocked out of him. He doesn't quite know what to expect, but his heart is pounding and his lips are already quirking up into a smile. Just reading the title of the video Harry feels tears pricking at his eyes, it says "Niall Horan: All My Loving 15/10/18 Show". No one but Niall and Harry understand the meaning of that song. Not that it's hard to piece together, but when your boyfriend sings it to you before he leaves for another show, or sings it over Skype when you can't fall asleep without him next to you in bed it gains a little more meaning than the original lyrics may hold for another person. To see Niall on stage playing guitar in front of a crowd of people is enough to have Harry near to tears with pride, but to listen to him sing  _their_ song, the song that brings back so many bittersweet memories of saying goodbye and trying to comfort each other has Harry bawling in the living room. He remembers the first time Niall sang it to him when he went off on his first mini tour around the UK.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Ni," Harry had whimpered.

"Don't worry about it love, I still have to work on the album so I'll be in and out of London all the time. And I'm never more than a stone's throw away, I'll still be in the country."

"We'll still talk everyday right?" Harry remembers how desperate he had sounded, how he had hated that he was making Niall feel guilty in any way for going out and chasing his dreams and yet how close to tears he was at the thought of Niall leaving the next day.

"'Course love, every second I have free will be spent talking to you. You'll run out of memory on your phone I'll send you so many pictures," Harry remembers laughing in disbelief at the time, now he laughs at how he really should have believed Niall. He now constantly gets those annoying reminders on his phone that he's running out of storage, but he has a hard time going through and deleting any photos so he's just been ignoring them so far.

"Promise?" Harry had whispered holding out his pinky finger.

"I promise," Niall had taken Harry's pinky in his own and then clasped their hands together. They sat for a few moments drinking each other in before a tear finally rolled down Harry's face. Looking back on it, that tear must have been what inspired Niall to sing to him because right after he had put his hand against Harry's cheek and murmured a quiet "shhhh" and kissed his nose before softly singing "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true. . ."

Ever since then if Harry feels sad or misses Niall he plays that song, and almost every night when they Skype or FaceTime together Niall sings it to him quietly so that Harry can fall asleep to the sound of his voice. Harry's even gotten into the habit of signing off messages to Niall (and recently his mother and sister) with "all the love x."

Hearing it sung in front of all of these people during one of Niall's concerts takes the cake, though. Harry can tell the same sincerity in his voice as if this was another Skype call with each other and though there are the occasional cheers, the crowd is quite quiet, simply singing along with Niall. It creates a beautiful, almost choral, harmony within the venue. As the last chords of the song ring out through the room and the crowd cheers Harry holds his breath, he knows Niall is going to say something about the song, he's nervous about it though because Niall isn't exactly out yet. It's not as if he's been lying - though he constantly complains to Harry about how he feels like he's lying by omission - he hasn't had any pretend girlfriends or anything, but he hasn't said he's dating anyone and he hasn't ever said how he identifies. His tweet suggests that this is his way of coming out though and it makes Harry's heart race and his palms sweat with nerves. He sees Niall take a deep breath before he lets out a quiet chuckle over the din of the crowd.

"Ok guys, quiet down now. Alright? I've got something important that I need to say," he waits a moment for the crowd to settle back down into silence before he continues. "So as many of you have already guessed, I've got someone waiting for me at home," he's interrupted again by a few cheers. "Settle down ya crazies! Like I said I've got someone I love waiting at home, and I wanted to sing this song tonight for him," Harry can feel the nervous breath Niall takes as he waits for some kind of bad response, it doesn't come though and Niall's smile knocks the wind out of Harry once again. "His name's Harry, and I love him more than anything in the world." Someone in the crowd asks if he even loves Harry more than his fans and Niall chuckles and replies with a kind, "Yup, sorry guys!" When someone asks if he loves Harry more than music Harry can't help but start laughing, there's no way in hell that Niall loves  _anything_ more than music, his fans must be able to tell that and are teasing him. He looks back to the video and sees Niall pretending to think very hard on the question, his eyes are squinted and looking off to the side and his mouth is quirked into a small smile. "Yeah, I reckon I do," he finally says happily before continuing on with a speech about how he has to continue his set. Harry doesn't hear a word of it though, it feels like his heart has stopped.  _He could just be joking, calm down Harry_ he commands himself. But he knows what Niall sounds like when he's joking around and what he sounds like when he's serious, and Niall was definitely being serious even if his smile was a mile wide and his tone was light and airy. He sees the teardrops on his jeans before it even registers that he's started crying again. Niall loves his more than  _music_ though, how could he not cry! He notices that the video has stopped and it spurs him into action. As soon as he can find his phone he calls Niall.

"Did you see it?" Is Niall's answer, his voice sounding nervous and hopeful.

"Yeah yeah I saw it," he answers shakily sniffing a bit. "Can't stop fucking crying Ni."

"Good tears though right? Happy tears?" Niall asks worriedly though Harry can also hear the smile in his voice.

"God of course they're happy tears! You said you love me in front of all your fans Ni, how could these be sad tears?"

"Just want to be sure, and I mean it was a small venue, it wasn't everyone."

"You put it on twitter babe, it was everyone," Harry laughs.

"Yeah ok it was everyone, but I wanted everyone to know. I was sick of not telling everyone about you."

"Christ Niall you have to stop or I will literally never stop crying."

"Nope!" Niall says and Harry can see his smile, big and bright and beautiful in his mind's eye. "Never gonna stop telling the world about my beautiful amazing boyfriend."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"More than music?" he asks teasingly, but he means it seriously. He's second guessing his own abilities at reading Niall and doesn't want to get hung up on something if it's not real.

"Yeah," there's not even a hint of a joke, even the sound of Niall's smile is gone from his voice Harry can picture his serious face - the one he had when he promised Harry they wouldn't lose each other while he was away. "I love you a lot more than music Haz." Harry's glad he's sitting because he feels his knees buckle and his breath leaves him as more tears fall down his face. Apparently he's quiet for a little too long because Niall breaks the silence with a worried "Haz? You ok?"

"Yeah," he manages to get out. "I just - you left me speechless Ni."

"That's so cheesy," Niall laughs, it's so bright and full and happy that Harry can't help but join in.

"Shut up you're so mean, why do I even love you?"

"Because I sing to you?"

"Among other things," his tears are gone at this point, replaced by a wide smile because Niall does that to him; makes him happy no matter what. Even when everything seems to be going wrong throughout the day as soon as he talks to Niall all his frustrations are gone and replaced with a calm sense of contentment. "I can't believe we met because I fucking stalked you at the cafe. Why did you even like me?"

"'Cuz you're hot," Niall answers jokingly. "No seriously, I'm not even totally sure. I remember being mesmerized by your eyes and how beautiful you looked when you put your hair up in a bun. And I thought it was cute that you were always so polite and you'd give your seat up for anyone who wanted it. And then you kept coming in and then you started coming in everyday and I was so glad and somehow along the way my small little crush on the cute guy with bright green eyes turned into something more."

"I can't believe you asked me out on the day I showed up super hungover though," Harry laughs at the memory.

"Yeah, well it was the biggest hint ever. I thought maybe you just came in every day because you needed a place to study or you worked nearby, but then that day you were so hungover and you fell asleep in your chair for so long, and then I caught you staring it just kind of hit me that you liked me back."

"I've never been so happy for a hangover, it changed my life. We'll have to leave that bit out when we tell our kids how we met though," he says it without thinking and it makes him freeze up for a second because they've never talked about kids. Niall knows he loves kids and wants them one day, but they've never even talked about marriage and he really doesn't want to stress Niall out. He doesn't worry for long, though, because Niall starts cackling on the other line.

"No way! We're gonna tell them that you were a crazy drunk stalker and that I just pitied you and took you out once."

"And then you had kids with me? Your story doesn't make sense Ni," he teases relieved not only that Niall didn't freak out, but that he too wants children one day.

"Yeah well, I'm still figuring it all out," he says before letting out a huge yawn. "Shit it's really late here babes, I gotta go to bed."

"Yeah I should too I have an early meeting tomorrow with our new client."

"Good luck on it all, I love you."

"I love you too Ni. I miss you."

"Miss you."

"Sweet dreams."

"G'night Haz."

"Goodnight Niall," he murmurs sadly before finally hanging up. He plays the video again as he's falling asleep and dreams of Niall's eyes.

**

It's been four months, four long months of waiting and longing and not seeing Niall, but today he comes home. It's probably the greatest day of Harry's life - yeah ok he says that a lot, but seriously this is a truly amazing day. Niall's flight comes in around four so he has plenty of free time before he goes to pick him up at the airport. He goes about the flat tidying everything up so that it's all nice and clean and ready for Niall. He does the laundry and changes the sheets and washes all the dishes and vacuums and yet by the time he's finished with absolutely everything, it's only noon. He makes himself lunch, but that doesn't take long either so he decides he'll start preparing things for dinner so they don't have to think about it later. He marinates some steaks and chops vegetables that Niall can grill if he wants to or Harry can roast in the oven.

When he's done with all that he still has three hours to kill and he spends quite a bit of it just wandering around. It's been a weird four months without Niall, in some ways it's been nice to live alone - something he had never done before - and have the freedom to spend his time throughout the flat freely, but mostly it had been lonely and sad. He missed dinners with Niall, movie nights cuddling on the couch, he missed having people over and playing silly games with each other, he missed being able to talk to Niall at any time of day without thinking about it, missed being able to yell into the other room to ask if he had seen a shirt. He missed falling asleep with Niall, the way his body feels pressed up against Harry's back, the way he always pretends to hate how long Harry's hair is because it gets in his mouth by the time he wakes up. More than anything, though, Harry missed being able to touch Niall. Of course he missed having sex with Niall, but this is more than that, he missed being able to hug Niall, kiss him hello and goodbye, he missed how sometimes while he's busy doing work Niall will just come sit by him just to be near each other. It's one thing to be able to talk everyday, but to  _be_ with each other in every possible way, is a totally different matter. 

The hours crawl by until  _finally_ it's a reasonable time to go out to the airport to pick up Niall. He still doesn't have a car, and neither does Niall - you don't really need one in London - so he calls a cab to pick him up. He leaves an hour earlier than Niall's arrival time, but given London traffic and how far away they are from the airport it makes sense. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending how you look at it) there's almost no traffic the entire way to the airport so they get there in record time. He pays and thanks the driver and heads into the airport resigning himself to having to occupy his time waiting for Niall even more. As he makes his way over to the arrivals terminal he starts to notice a bit of a crowd milling about. At first he thinks that maybe Niall's flight got in early and he's seeing all the people waiting around for their luggage, but as he gets closer and closer he can see that most of the people are holding signs, many of which have Niall's name on them. It's a bit silly, but it makes Harry wish that he had made a sign, as he's thinking of what he would have put on his sign the people in the crowd start screaming. He whips his head up eager to see Niall striding in, but instead he's surprised to see that they're all looking at him. He finds himself slowing to a stop in shock as he stares at the fans in confusion.

"Oh my god! You're Harry!" One girl cries.

"Uh yeah," he replies slowly. He feels like an idiot just standing there in total confusion, but he really wasn't expecting any Niall fans to be here let alone that they would know who he is.

"The song he sang for you was so sweet you two look so cute together," another girl says sweetly. Ever since posting his coming out tweet and video Niall has been putting more pictures of him and Harry together on his social media, some pictures Harry barely even remembers taking.

"Oh um thank you," he can feel the blush creep across his cheeks but he's starting to warm up to these fans; they all seem very nice and accepting of his and Niall's relationship.

"How long have you been together?" a guy with a sign that says "I wanna make you smile Niall" asks.

"Almost three years now," their two year anniversary had been lovely. Niall had taken him on a weekend holiday in Scotland where they'd stayed in a cute little bed and breakfast and gone and done all sorts of touristy things during the day.

"Damn," the guy replies giving a low whistle. "I thought you were gonna say like two months or something, that's amazing congrats."

"Yeah, thanks," he says shyly. "Hey, um this is a weird question, but is there any  way I could hold one of your signs when Niall comes? I didn't make one and I regret it because these are great."

"Yeah!" Exclaims one girl holding a sign that says "I'd do Niall" and, reading it he starts to laugh.

"That is absolutely perfect thank you so much."

"When is he supposed to arrive?" she asks.

"Should be a couple minutes," he answers looking at his watch as he takes her sign. "Thank you again."

"Rose."

"Rose, it's lovely to meet you."

"Oh my god you are so sweet and polite, is there any chance you'd run away with me?"

"Nope," he laughs. "sorry I am strictly into men - well man, Niall. I am really just into Niall."

"That is so fucking cute," the guy from earlier interjects. "One day I'm gonna have what you two have." Before Harry can reply the other fans around him start screaming alerting him to the fact that Niall has actually finally arrived. He whips himself around so that he can finally see his Niall, and what he gets is better than he could have ever imagined. Niall is walking towards him with the biggest smile on his face and Harry can tell he starts laughing when he reads the sign, right before Harry drops it to the ground in an effort to run at his boyfriend. He knows it's cheesy and cliche and he probably looks ridiculous running towards Niall, but he really doesn't care especially when Niall smiles even wider and starts running at him too. The collide and collapse in a mess of limbs tangled together but Harry really couldn't care less because  _Niall's_ here and then Niall's kissing him. It feels as if he's melting into the floor as Niall's lips brush his, it's gentle and it's sweet and slow and it's everything Harry dreamed of and missed and longed for and fuck he's never been so fucking happy. 

"I missed you," he whispers trying his best not to break their kiss and failing because he can't stop smiling and neither can Niall.

"Missed you too, we should probably stand up now."

"Eh," he shrugs.

"Yeah let's just stay here," Niall grins at him before dropping his whole weight down onto Harry. He tries to keep up the charade by pretending to struggle try and throw Niall off, but he doesn't last long until he's incapacitated by a fit of giggles. It's when he finally stops laughing and looks back up at Niall's face that he can hear the group of fans behind them letting out little coos of endearment.

"Oh, yeah, your fans are nice. Rose let me take her sign. They know who I am too which is kind of weird, also I told them that we've been together for two years and this one guy said he hopes one day he has what we have and I thought that was really sweet."

"Oh good, they approve of you," Niall murmurs as he helps Harry to stand up. "If they hadn't I would have had to break up with you."

"Heeeeyyyy."

"It's sad but true Haz," Niall replies solemnly shaking his head, but Harry can see the hint of a smile.

"I can grab your luggage while you talk to your fans if you want?"

"Really?"

"Of course." They get everything sorted and make their way back to the flat. The cab ride is filled with questions that they have for each other about what happened in the four months they've been apart, though, admittedly, there aren't many questions because they'd spoken everyday and they spend a good bit of the ride just sitting with each other holding hands.

"Home sweet home," Niall exclaims as soon as he walks in the door. "God I missed this place. I'm gonna go put my stuff in the bedroom ok?"

"Sounds good, I marinated some steaks earlier if you want to grill them?"

"Yes," Niall cheers. "Did you use my recipe?"

"Of course," Harry calls after Niall's retreating figure. He wanders into the kitchen and gets all the food out that he prepared earlier in the day. He's just taking some potatoes out when Niall's voice startles him, even though it's quite quiet.

"You hung them up," it says.

"What?" he turns around in confusion.

"You put them all on the wall," and he can see Niall holding one of his postcards.

"Oh, uh yeah," he replies bashfully. Niall's face is blank and hard to read, he's not sure if he's taking this as a good or bad thing but he holds his ground and refuses to apologize for it.

"You liked them that much?"

"Of course Ni," he's thrown off at seeing Niall so shy and guarded. He supposes that the distance made Niall a little insecure as well and he sympathizes.

"I thought maybe it was too much, they always seemed really repetitive to me," Niall murmurs not making eye contact with Harry.

"Who cares? I never did. They meant that you were thinking of me while you were out living your dream. I could always picture you at some store in the airport or in the downtown area of whatever city it was picking out the perfect postcard. They always made me smile."

"Good, I love your smile," he responds with a smile of his own, one that takes Harry's breath away as he's all of a sudden overcome with how happy he is. It's as if it didn't fully register in his mind that Niall is home until this moment and he can feel tears roll down his face. Niall's face falls and his eyebrows crease in worry. "Harry, babe, what's wrong?" He crosses the room until he's toe to toe with Harry so that he can cradle the brunet's face in his hands.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he assures him giving a watery smile. "I'm so fucking happy you're back." 

"Me too babes, I missed you so fucking much. Next time you're coming with me."

"Yeah? You gonna turn me into some kind of housewife that follows you around on tour?" His tone conveys teasing and a sense of distaste at the idea, but really he wouldn't mind. He likes working in law and still wants to get into law school and become a lawyer, but following Niall around while he plays concerts every night doesn't seem like a bad idea.

"That's the plan yeah," Niall murmurs before leaning up to kiss Harry. The rest of the day is spent quietly, they cook and eat dinner and then cuddle on the couch while watching a movie. Everything seems to go slower and everything they do is interrupted by sweet kisses as Harry's mind is increasingly consumed with a happiness he's never felt before.


	6. Chapter 6

He can't stop shaking his leg and it's really starting to bug him with the way it makes the table wobble but he literally  _cannot_  stop doing it. Niall's been sitting in this meeting for the past two hours and he's starting to worry that he's going to miss his appointment. He sticks his finger in his mouth to chew at the nail of his thumb when he chances another glance at the clock "16:35" it reads, his appointment is in about twenty minutes and if these people around him don't shut up about sponsors and income and numbers and statistics and blah blah  _blah_ he is going to scream and run out of the room. He looks across the table pleadingly at Ryan - his new assistant and also new favorite person ever - before looking pointedly back at the clock before turning his eyes back at Ryan in a silent question of  _What do I do?_. Luckily for him - and Ryan because now Niall is determined that his assistant get a raise of epic proportions - Ryan has the guts to clear his throat to interrupt the squabble going on between the people around them. "I am so sorry to interrupt," Ryan says diplomatically. "But Mr. Horan has an appointment at five o'clock this afternoon that he must be on time for. Will we need to reschedule?"

"No, no, we're done. We can pick this up later. Thank you Finnigan. Niall have a good rest of your day," Simon replies wearily before packing up his stuff and heading out. It's all a bit abrupt and surprising so everyone else just sits there for a few seconds before Niall finally stands up. He feels the need to say something, it is after all his fault that this meeting is being cut short so he brushes off his suit jacket quickly and tries to sound apologetic as he says "Thank you so much for being so understanding, I'm sorry I have to rush off like this," but truth be told, he is so fucking glad that meeting is over. He rushes out of the room with Ryan following close behind. "Thank you so much mate, literally saved my life in there."

"Just doing my job Niall."

"Yeah well you do fucking fantastic you deserve a fucking raise."

"Not at all," Ryan chuckles softly. "Would you like me to come with you?" He asks as soon as the car pulls up to take Niall away. He pauses for a second because, honestly, he's not sure. On one hand it's a private affair, but on the other it would be nice to have an objective person's opinion.

"Uhh why not, if it turns out you don't do anything I'll make it up to you." 

"Alright," Ryan chuckles again. He really is a nice guy, and it's been nice to have him around. Most of the time he just kind of hangs around Niall and goes to the same meetings as him but it's nice. He's funny and they're both Irish so it's nice to have that small piece of home around him and he's happy that Ryan will be going on tour as well. Finally, exactly at five, they pull up to the jeweler's.

"There aren't any fans around are there?" He asks quietly. Normally he loves seeing his fans, he loves saying hi to them and hearing about how they found his music, but he wants Harry to be surprised and it definitely would not be a surprise if it was all over twitter that he was at a fancy jeweler's today. 

"No, I don't see anyone taking pictures or anything," Ryan assures him as they hurry inside. "I take it this is a surprise for Harry?"

"Yup, biggest one yet." He's interrupted as a security guard leads them through a set of doors before they finally reach the store and an attendant. 

"Hello and welcome to Hatton Garden, Niall Horan I presume?" Niall nods before she continues. "What are you shopping for?" The woman asks Niall.

"An engagement ring, please," he answers somewhat quietly. He hears Ryan let out a small gasp and turns to see him beaming, it makes him smile as well as he begins to think about how Harry will react when he gets down on one knee and says those four little words.

"Oh how lovely," the woman coos. "How long have you two been together?" It's really quite surprising - Niall's ashamed to admit - that the woman doesn't know who he is especially seeing as she is young enough to fit into the demographic they kept discussing at the meeting today. It's refreshing though, and it reassures him that his secret won't get out before he's able to be with Harry in person.

"Oh um we're not together," he finally gets out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, may I ask who it's for then?"

"Um for my boyfriend Harry, he has no idea though, I want it to be a big surprise."

"The best surprise," the woman replies grinning. "My name is Nicole and if you follow me I can show you where we have all of our engagement rings. Was there anything in particular you were looking for?"

"Um I actually know exactly what I'm looking for, I believe you guys carry it."

"A man with a plan, I like that," she says with a playful smile and cheeky wink.

"Kind of knew since our first date what kind of ring I'd give him to be honest."

"Oh how romantic!" Nicole cries and Niall can feel the blush creep across his face. At the same time he realizes that Ryan isn't anywhere near them, he's across the store looking at necklaces and Niall is so grateful, even if he did ask Ryan to come along. "What ring was it that you had in mind?"

"I was looking for a claddagh ring, white gold band with an emerald in the center of the heart. You guys do have it right?" Niall asks.

"Of course, I do love that ring, let me just get that for you," she scurries off to another side of the store and Niall sees Ryan approach him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, are you looking for something for your girlfriend?" He asks once Ryan is close enough to hear.

"No, I should though right? But no, I actually had an idea: since I can already see a couple paps outside and there will probably soon be fans outside as well you should probably have a back up excuse to tell Harry if and when he finds out you were at a jewelry store. So buy him a necklace or something and give it to him and tell him that that's why you're here."

"That's brilliant!" Niall cries, much too loud for the serene quiet surrounding them. "Sorry, but seriously Ryan that's absolutely brilliant. You should get your girlfriend something too though."

"Yeah I'll look around and find something."

"Actually, you'll be my excuse. I don't even have to buy him something else, I'll just say we came here because you wanted to get Molly something."

"Yeah ok that works, good plan Niall."

"Couldn't have done it without you," he really needs to get this guy a raise. Just then Nicole walks back with a tray full of claddagh rings and Ryan drifts away again. On the tray is the one he's had his eye on for a while now. He's always known that no matter who he married in his life he would propose to them with a claddagh ring. The meaning of the ring is too significant in his Irish heritage for him to use anything else really, and it just fit with him that he would add some emerald element to match Harry's eyes. As he looks at the rings before him, however, his eye keeps being drawn to one with a diamond instead of an emerald.

"Have you found the ring you were looking for Mr. Horan?"

"Um, yeah, well it's here, but I kind of like this one with the diamonds more."

"We have that one available as well, do you know the ring size of your boyfriend?"

"Um yeah, I mean I have one of his rings with me, does that work?" He'd nicked it from on top of Harry's dresser this morning before Harry was even up. He normally wears the ring on his right hand ring finger so Niall figured it'd be the best one to use for this purpose.

"Of course, we can get the size from that ring perfectly if you just give me one moment," she reaches into her pocket and takes out what must be a ring sizer and matches it up with Harry's. "Alright, we're all set for that. Now, would you like to buy the matching wedding band now as well? Though you wouldn't necessarily propose with it as it's only meant to be worn after the wedding, we do recommend getting them together as it's made to fit exactly to the shape of the claddagh ring."

"Um, yeah alright."

"Alright sounds perfect. I do have to make sure you understand, Mr. Horan, that these rings are made individually so it will take some time before we can get it to you."

"That's fine," he replies, only slightly disappointed. "How long exactly do you think?"

"Probably a few months."

"That's fine, I'll be out of town for about four months anyway so that works perfectly. Thank you so much for your help."

"Of course, it's been my pleasure," she smiles at him and waves him over to the cash register so he can pay for everything. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Ryan waving him over quite frantically so he excuses himself from Nicole for the moment to see what's wrong.

"Niall," Ryan hisses at him as soon as he's near enough. "The cheapest thing in here is like a thousand pounds, I can't just randomly give Molly something from here!"

"Yeah ok, fair point. When's her birthday?"

"April," It's June now, April is definitely too far away to be shopping for her birthday now.

"When's your anniversary?"

"November."

"There you go! Give it to her then!"

"You're forgetting the  _cheapest_ thing in here is  _two thousand pounds_ , I can't afford that!"

"Alright then, let me pay for it as thanks for being a great employee." Even in Niall's new found fame he hasn't found as much of the fortune - well that's not strictly true he found enough of the fortune to buy an engagement ring from here, but he has also been saving up for that ever since his and Harry's second date - but he figures he can stretch his budget a bit for Ryan, in the long run he'll probably make the money back very quickly, his latest single has been doing well in the charts lately and his album has been selling like hotcakes, they're even anticipating a sold out tour, or that's at least what they said in the meeting today.

"No, no way sorry. I don't mean to be rude or ungrateful or anything. But something as special as this, especially if I were to give it to her for our anniversary would have to be from me and only me. Sorry, that means no splitting the check either. I want it to be from me."

"No, mate, I fully understand. I won't get in the way of that, but hey, I will be giving you a raise soon, does that help? Also please don't feel pressured to buy her something, I can come up with a better plan to divert Harry's attention." Now that he thinks about it, actually it would be for the best if he did buy something for Harry here now. Their anniversary is coming up as well, and since his original plan of proposing on that night is clearly no longer going to work out he may as well buy something here now. He heads off back to the selection of necklaces because there was one that had caught his eye earlier. It's simple, like all of Harry's other necklaces, but quite elegant and beautiful. It has a gold chain and a single hanging gold bar. It's definitely not as expensive as Ryan is making the store out to be and he adds it to his purchases and they leave the store, though Ryan is carrying the bag - for the diversion aspect of it all not because Niall is some big headed popstar despite what the press may want people to believe.

As expected by the time they leave the store there are a few paps and fans gathered around and Niall has to duck quickly into the awaiting car with Ryan hurrying behind. They stop off at Ryan's flat before Niall goes back home and Niall slips the box the necklace is in into his suit jacket pocket so Harry doesn't see the bag. 

"Hey babe," Harry calls through the flat as soon as Niall walks through the door. They still haven't moved from the first place they moved in together, sometimes Niall thinks about finding a bigger place for them to move into, but he likes this place because it fits the two of them well. They've grown together here, and with just the two of them the size isn't a problem. "Did you get my text?" 

"Uh no, sorry, what's up?"

"Damn, I wanted you to pick up some things for dinner."

"I'm on it," Niall calls out as he turns back around and out the door. There's a grocery store a couple blocks down from their flat so he just starts walking. He checks his phone assuming that Harry's texted him the shopping list, but when he looks he can't find it. Finally Harry sends a list of ingredients and other groceries that they need. It's not far and the list isn't long but it still takes Niall about an hour to get back, and by the time he gets back in the door it's around 7. 

"Sorry babe," Harry says guiltily as soon as he hears Niall walking in with the groceries.

"What happened?" Niall asks worriedly as he makes his way through their flat.

"I got too hungry so I ordered some food." Niall walks into the kitchen and sees Harry standing in the middle of an overflowing pile of Chinese take out boxes.

"Ordered with your stomach again I see," he chuckles; Harry always orders way too much food when he's really hungry.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ni I made you go all the way to the store and everything." When Niall looks up from where he's putting the bags down he sees a very dejected Harry, his eyes are downcast, his mouth is downturned, and his hands are fidgeting together in front of him. Honestly it breaks Niall's heart a bit to see Harry like that, especially over something as trivial as groceries so he makes sure to put all the bags down before walking over to his boyfriend.

"Don't be silly," he murmurs as he lifts Harry's face so their eyes can finally meet before he breaks out into a huge grin. "This just means that I don't have to go tomorrow _and_ I get orange chicken and egg rolls."

"Fair point," Harry giggles. They team up to put all the groceries away and then sit down to eat. Niall almost forgets about the necklace sitting in his jacket as he's changing into comfortable clothes later and has to scramble to hide it in a pair of socks he knows Harry would never wear before anything happens. They still have a few weeks before their anniversary, and before then they've planned a trip to visit with Harry's family during which Niall plans to ask for Harry's hand in marriage. He's fairly traditional himself - he's proposing with a sodding claddagh ring for christ's sake - but he's going to ask mainly because he knows Harry will find it so sweet and romantic and he's really looking forward to seeing the dopey grin on Harry's face when he finds out that Niall asked for his parents' blessing.

 **

The trip to Holmes Chapel is fairly uneventful, they stay with Anne and Robin and one day while Harry is in the shower Niall asks them for their blessing to propose to Harry. They spend a day with Des and while Harry is in the bathroom at the restaurant Niall asks for Harry's hand in marriage. Each time they say yes, and each time Niall heaves a sigh of relief, and each time Harry's relatives give him a look of 'it's about time' which is frankly surprising. They'll have been together for three years in two weeks and, yeah ok that's a long time and many people would have proposed two years ago, but it didn't feel right to Niall and they had never really talked about marriage until this year.

Much to Harry's surprise Niall was the first to bring the topic into conversation. It was just an average Wednesday, but they were having fish and it reminded Niall of their second date to the aquarium and how he had had his realization that Harry would one day be his husband, so he brought it up as casually as he could manage, which, of course, was very awkwardly.

"So. . . um. So have you - have you ever thought about marriage?" he had stuttered. He looked down at the table and hoped that Harry wouldn't pay much mind to the question, but, of course, when he finally looked back up Harry was gaping at him in shock. "It's not like I'm proposing Haz, I'm just wondering what you think about it," he groaned putting his face in his hands.

"Um," Harry cleared his throat clearly trying to gain some composure. "Yeah, I mean generally speaking I've always wanted to get married, but um," Niall was surprised to find Harry turned so shy especially considering that Niall was the one inquiring, but his cheeks were pink and he was avoiding eye contact with Niall. "Specifically in regards to us? Um yeah, yeah."

"Yeah?" Niall teased.

"Shut up, yeah," Harry had scowled, gaining some coherence and confidence once again. "Total honesty? I want to marry you one day, I love you so much and I want to spend forever with you."

"Me too," he had grinned, and they had spent the rest of the night gazing at each other with hearts in their eyes, cuddling and having sweet slow sex. It had been amazing. When Liam and Sophia had gotten engaged it was brought up again by Liam. 

"You two are next right?" He had asked brightly during the engagement party.

"Yeah probably," Niall had responded shrugging slightly trying to hint to Liam that now was not the time to discuss it. By then Niall had already had his plan set: propose on their third year anniversary after going out to the fanciest most luxurious restaurant he could think of, and he had told Liam this plan. Given Liam's state of drunkenness Niall knew that if they discussed it any further Liam would somehow manage to tell Harry every detail of Niall's plan and he just couldn't have that so he changed the subject as fast as he could before any secrets could be told.

Now, a month later, Niall's plan has been thrown into disarray because the ring won't be ready. He'll still take Harry out to dinner at the fanciest restaurant ever, but he'll give the necklace not the ring. It didn't take him long to come up with another proposal plan though, he decides that when he has his week break before the North American leg of the tour he will take Harry to the aquarium and propose to him at the same exact spot where he first planned it. Then they'll be engaged and happy when Harry is with him during the rest of his tour. 

**

The day of their anniversary Harry wakes up before Niall - _all according to plan_ he smiles to himself - and sneaks off as quietly as he can to make Niall breakfast in bed. He makes french toast and bacon and scrambled eggs and puts it all on a tray to bring in to where Niall is still lying asleep. He stands there for a few minutes just staring at Niall. The way his hair falls on his face, blonder than it's been in a while and longer than it's ever been, he follows his hair down the slope of his nose - cutest most perfect nose - and down to the curve of his lips - glorious, stunning lips - the sheets have fallen down Niall's body during the night, just as they always do, so Harry can see his arms and his cute tummy, he can even see his happy trail and the beginnings of his cock, he forces his eyes away and back up Niall's sleeping form before he finally sets the tray down and sits down next to Niall to wake him up.

"Ni, honey, wake up," he murmurs as he strokes a hand gently across Niall's face.

"Something smells good," is the first thing Niall says when he's finally awake. 

"Yeah I made you breakfast in bed," he chuckles. "Happy anniversary."

"Oh shit," Niall gasps his eyes going comically wide. "Is that today!?"

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes, Niall never forgets important events, he's got some kind of elephant memory.

"I'm kidding."

"Duh."

"I hope you don't have dinner plans."

"I was gonna cook," Harry frowns. "I always cook on our anniversaries."

"Only had two so far babes. Either way, I'm sorry, I'm taking you out," Niall announces as he sits up in bed to receive his breakfast.

"Ooohh where?" Harry asks intrigued.

"It's a surprise. Are we sharing or is there a plate for you too?"

"I have a plate, gimme a second," he rushes out before coming back with an almost identical plate to Niall's only his has less bacon and a bowl of fruit. They lie in bed together eating and feeding each other and then just cuddling for hours until their stomachs start rumbling again and Niall announces it's his turn to feed Harry. His heart swells a bit as he watches Niall cook for the two of them and he imagines doing this every year until they die. Not this exactly, of course, but he imagines how one day Niall will cook them lunch while their children run around his legs and distract him, and he imagines how they'll grow older and send their kids off to college and university, and he imagines how one day they'll try and hide the signs of their aging from the world, and the next they'll embrace their graying hair and wrinkly skin, he imagines how his life is going to be with Niall next to him every step of the way. He's sure Niall's going to propose tonight too, they've talked more about marriage lately both of them are ready and eager to walk down the aisle, and Niall said he's taking him out to a fancy restaurant tonight. He's sure that by the end of tonight Niall will get down on one knee and Harry will cry and it will be amazing.

**

It's not that he's disappointed with the necklace he receives - on the contrary he knows that now that he's put it on he'll never take it off again - and he's definitely not disappointed with the night or their anniversary in general, he's just confused. He was  _so_ sure that Niall was going to propose, it all just seemed to add up to him and now he's left wondering if he read the signs wrong. Maybe all signs pointed to Harry proposing. The thought only crosses his mind for a moment though, throughout their entire relationship Niall has taken the lead. He asked Harry out, he asked Harry to move in, he said I love you first, Harry met his family first. It's just. It's always been Niall. The more and more Harry thinks about it the more he thinks his head is going to fizzle out. He keeps doubting everything he knows about Niall and it's really messing with his mind.

And yet the more he thinks about it the more Harry realizes that he  _must_ have read the signs wrong. Maybe Niall never actually wanted to get married, or at the very least isn't ready yet. Maybe all the questions and conversations were more based off of Niall's curiosity rather than his eagerness or desire to be with Harry forever. He thinks back to all the times they've ever discussed it and he can't even get past the first memory before his heart breaks. He remembers how Niall had seemed so uncomfortable bringing the subject of marriage up, and how quickly he had made sure that Harry understood that he was not proposing. He'd seemed so upset at the idea of Harry thinking he'd propose that night, had been so relieved when the talk of marriage didn't last very long. That was sign #1, and he missed it, blew right past it in his lovesick daze. Sign #2 comes with how after that small conversation all other talks of marriage were always initiated by Harry himself,  _fuck_. Sign #3, should have been the most obvious. During Liam and Sophia's engagement party Niall had been so on edge the entire night and when Liam very briefly and casually mentioned their possible future engagement Niall had seemed so indifferent to it all. Had shrugged it off as if it was nothing, had  _literally_ shrugged as if he couldn't care less at all and then changed the subject quicker than you can say 'no wedding bells'. 

 _I'm such an idiot_ he curses himself, he should have been more explicit with Niall. Well, no, he was pretty obvious about his intentions and desires regarding their relationship, he had just taken Niall's nods and 'me too's a little too seriously it turns out.

He's a bit grumpy for the rest of the day and, of course, Niall notices. He tries - really he tries - to keep from smiling when Niall brings out his guitar with a mischievous smile on his face, but he just can't. Not when Niall starts ad libbing songs about how great Harry is - sings a whole verse dedicated to his arse - then he can't help but start cackling. That's just how it is with Niall though, often times he'll ask what's wrong and talk things out with Harry, but most of the time he just does whatever he can to make Harry smile. It isn't until after Niall puts away his guitar and starts making them dinner that Harry realizes Niall is leaving soon. He'd almost forgotten that his boyfriend would be gone in a few weeks because he was so stuck in his own head, but now that the realization hits him he swears that he will spend everyday they have left happy and together.

**

The day Niall leaves for his tour is rough for Harry. He had had it in his mind that he would have the reassurance and comfort of an engagement ring, and as much as it kills him to admit it to himself, he wishes he had that even now. He's no longer upset about the lack of proposal, doesn't wish Niall would drop down on one knee every second, but there are still moments like this - moments when he feels more vulnerable - that he still longs for that sign of commitment. He'll wait forever though, he knows deep down that if Niall proposed when they were eighty he'd be just as happy and excited as he would be if Niall proposed right now. But as he watches Niall walk onto the airplane, that thought doesn't give him much comfort.

**

"FINALLY" Niall hears Harry yell seconds before he can feel his weight on his back. Harry's arms and legs come to wrap around Niall's body from behind and he presses his face against Niall's neck. "I missed you Ni," he murmurs before pressing sweet kisses to the back of Niall's neck.

"I missed you too Haz, now get off."

"No, I didn't get to hug you at all for four months, let me have this," and Niall can practically see Harry's lip jutting out in a pout through the back of his head.

"But I can't hug  _you_ like this babe, I also can't kiss you and I'd really like to kiss you."

"Oh," Harry breathes out. "I didn't think of that."

"Yeah? Why not? Don't want to kiss me anymore?" Niall teases as Harry clambers off his back and turns around.

"Not when you've got gross airplane mouth," Harry teases right back, sticking his tongue out before turning around and walking towards baggage claim.

"Haz," Niall groans reaching out and grabbing onto the brunet's wrist. "At least let me hug you then?" Honestly, though he appreciates the banter and jokes he and Harry tell each other, right now, he just really needs to hug his boyfriend. Maybe Harry can see it on his face because his smile shrinks a bit and his eyes soften before he pulls Niall into a bruising hug. "I missed you so much," he whimpers against Harry's shoulder. He really  _really_ doesn't want to cry in front of the few paps and fans that are around them, but god dammit he missed Harry. He almost wonders if Harry has some telepathic powers when he starts rubbing comforting circles on Niall's back and tells him all about how he tripped and fell face first when stepping out of the cab on his way to the airport, just to get Niall to laugh again. It works wonders, especially when Harry tries to recreate the whole event and really does topple over for the second time that day. He laughs so hard he can barely breathe and then Mark is coming up behind him and ushering them into the car muttering all kinds of important business-y things as he goes. During the car ride Harry does a spectacularly accurate and impressively silent imitation of Mark, as the man himself sits oblivious in the front seat, that has Niall laughing so hard he has tears streaming down his face.

Back in the flat is much quieter, Niall takes his bags into the bedroom and brushes his teeth quickly - Harry still hasn't kissed him and it does make him wonder about the airplane mouth thing - on his way out he notices even more of the post cards he's sent are stuck up on the wall. He ought to get Harry a photo album or something for them. As he makes his way back into the living room he gets a call.

"Who was that babe?" Harry asks after he's hung up.

"Oh nothing, just a last minute meeting they want to have tomorrow afternoon to finalize some stuff for the North American leg," he lies hoping Harry's telepathic powers have already worn themselves out. It was really the jewelers, the ring is ready and he's going in to pick it up tomorrow, but he can't well tell Harry that. "I'll make it up to you though ok? How about day after tomorrow we go to the aquarium?" The way Harry's eyes light up makes something inside Niall settle, like some subconscious anxiety he didn't even realize he had whisked away now that he sees how happy Harry is to go to the aquarium.

"Yeah! We haven't gone in so long! But, more importantly I still have yet to kiss you and that's a travesty," he murmurs before pulling Niall into a kiss through which Niall swears he can feel his heartbeat fluttering. They spend the rest of they day never leaving the other's sight, Niall's even tempted at one point to watch Harry pee before he realizes how creepy that is. 

The next day Harry has a hard time letting Niall leave for his 'meeting' and Niall almost wishes he could tell the truth about where he's going because he, himself, is so excited he can't stop smiling on the drive over. Nicole hands him the little black velvet box and his hands shake as he opens it. "It's perfect," he manages to tell her through the tears he's fighting back. She just hands him a tissue and the second box which holds the wedding band with a soft smile. If he's more affectionate towards Harry that night when he gets back with dinner in hand, then Harry doesn't mention it. He barely sleeps that night, spends most of it watching Harry, he can't help his nerves and excitement. He's going to propose to Harry tomorrow and he couldn't be happier.

**

"Babe?" Harry yells through the flat. "You ok? We should get going soon!" Niall looks up from where he'd been staring down at the ring. He can't fit the box into his jacket pocket without it being obvious and he's debating changing - which probably wouldn't help either way all his jackets are very similar - and just taking the ring without the box. He decides he can trust himself to make sure it doesn't slip out of his pocket before rushing out of the room to meet Harry.

"Sorry, got distracted. All set?" And they head out. By now they have a routine set up for how they go through the aquarium,  one that makes sure that they both get to see what they want to see but it's efficient enough that they never have to back track through the building. Unfortunately for Niall's nerves, however, that means that their last stop will be the deep sea exhibit where he plans on proposing - it is where he had his epiphany after all.

He can't focus on his nerves too much though because Harry keeps making him smile and laugh. Especially when he pulls Niall across one room to get to the touch tank. 

"Sea cucumbers Niall! They have sea cucumbers!!!!!" It's probably the most excited Niall's ever seen Harry so he doesn't say anything when Harry almost pushes a girl over in his eagerness to get to the touch pool he just apologizes to her as Harry reaches his hand in and giggles. "They feel so weird," he giggles again, voice full of wonder. Niall can't help but smile at the ridiculous almost child-like excitement Harry feels over the silliest things.

Almost too quickly it seems they're wandering through the jelly fish exhibit, which is right before deep sea. Niall can't focus on any of the animals or people around him as he finds himself falling into a bit of a panic. He didn't come up with a speech or any plan of what to say and to say he's nervous is a gross understatement. He considers calling Liam for advice before he realizes that it's his fucking fault. "The words will come to you Ni, don't worry about it" he had said. Fucking prick. He looks over to where Harry is fawning over moon jellies and he can't believe that he didn't come up with a plan. He's never felt so guilty in his life. If this isn't the absolutely most perfect proposal that fulfills all of Harry's dreams he will never forgive himself.

"Ni? Come on, I wanna see the turtles," Harry says all of a sudden - or maybe he's been there for a while, the look on his face suggests that Niall's been zoned out for a while.

"Yeah, yeah, turtles," he finds himself muttering as Harry pulls him through to the next room. Seeing the giant tank filled with tuna and sun fish and sea turtles Niall finds himself breathing easier. As cheesy as it may sounds, this is where it all started and to come full circle just feels right it makes him glad that the ring wasn't ready on their anniversary, this is the right place to propose, not some restaurant they've never been to before. He's starting to see what Liam was saying about the words just flowing. "Haz," he whispers.

"Yeah?" Harry asks turning his attention away from the fish.

"This will probably come as a surprise to you, but um," he has to take a deep breath before continuing, and then the words just seem to flow from him. "During our second date here I had a sort of realization. You were standing there looking at the fish, and you were so excited and so cute and happy and you turned to me and asked me about them and I realized I hadn't looked at them at all, probably looked at five fish our whole time here to be honest. And it just kind of hit me how far gone I was for you, even then, I wasn't in love yet, I'm not that crazy, but I was crazy enough to know I was going to marry you one day. I can't explain it to you, but it just clicked with me that one day I would see you across the aisle from me. I knew then that you were going to be in my life forever. And everyday that I've spent with you since has just proved that more and more. You make me so happy Harry, you inspire me, you're my muse, you make me laugh no matter what else is going on, you make sure that I feel loved and treasured everyday, and I hope I do the same for you. You have been there for me through everything, and we've had our tough times, but we always push through them because you and I are meant to be. I love you more than anything else in the world. So, Harry," he continues as he finally drops to one knee and pulls the ring from his pocket. "Love of my life, would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" He looks up to see a very tearful Harry with one hand pressed against his mouth the other clutching at his chest.

"Yes!" He cries out. "Oh my god, yes Niall yes yes yes yes a million times yes!" And he too drops down until he's right in front of Niall before he grabs Niall's face and snogs the life out of him. It's slightly salty from Harry's tears and nowhere near appropriate for the setting, but Niall couldn't care less. They pull away and Niall slips the ring onto Harry's finger thanking his lucky stars that it fits perfectly. "It's beautiful, it's a claddagh ring right?"

"Yeah, means your heart is taken," he smiles a little bashfully. He doesn't want Harry to think that he's trying to be possessive of Harry, it has more to do with the cultural meaning than the more literal meaning of the ring for Niall. But he looks up to see Harry beaming down at the ring as if it's the greatest thing he's ever seen. All of a sudden Harry gasps and snaps his head up.

"I can't wait to tell my mum!" And Niall's heart falls to his stomach, his guilty feeling is back. He never even thought about what opportunities he might be taking away from Harry.

"They um, they already know," he mumbles, ashamed of his disregard, unintentional or not, of Harry's feelings.

"What do you mean? How?"

"I, um, when we visited Holmes Chapel, I asked for your hand in marriage so they know," just as he'd suspected Harry's face breaks out into the dopiest grin. 

"You did!?" Niall nods. "That is so sweet." 

"I feel kind of bad that you don't get to surprise Anne with the news though."

"It's been four months, Ni, I'm pretty sure it's still a surprise," he giggles. "I'll tell them later though, right now I just want to be with you."

"Sounds good to me," Niall honestly can't imagine ever feeling happier than he does in this moment he could run a marathon on the adrenaline pumping through him. All of a sudden Harry stands up and does a little dance and jumps around.

"I'm engaged!" He squeals before turning to the first person he sees and shoving his ring in their face. "Niall proposed!!!" Niall just groans from his place on the floor and puts his head in his hands, he really needs to control his fiancee.

"Yes love, I saw, congratulations," the woman replies patiently and sweetly pats Harry's hand. "It's a beautiful ring, you two are very cute together."

"Hear that Ni? She thinks we're cute," Harry announces as if this woman is the highest authority on whether a person is cute or not. Niall just rolls his eyes as Harry helps him stand up and kisses him once before looking down shyly. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" Niall urges softly.

"That story you told, was that true? The one about your epiphany? Did you mean that?" He says it so quietly it just about breaks Niall's heart.

"Of course I did, love. I can't explain it - hardly understand it myself to be honest - but I knew right then that we would be together forever. We're meant to be together Haz, I really believe that." It makes him think back to their very first date and the conversation they had about Plato. Harry's his other half, he knows that now, knew it back on their second date, and now Harry knows. They make each other whole with the same electricity and passion as it took to split them.

"Soulmates?" 

"Soulmates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for anyone wondering, this http://www.seawear.com/images/irish/Claddagh-Ring/RG047band5.jpg is what Harry's ring looks like (this is plus the wedding band, i ended up learning so much about engagement rings and jewelers and claddagh rings, more than I ever though I would know tbh, but anyway it's how I picture it would look in the end) and this http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0152/9917/products/346A5360_1024x1024.JPG?v=1412103498 is the necklace  
> (Sorry if some of what's in here isn't actually accurate (i.e. how long tours last, where they go, how long it takes to make rings,etc. etc)

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback - bad or good - is welcome!! This was not beta'd by anyone, just my own writing and editing so please let me know if there are stylistic changes you would like to see in future works or anything like that. Find me on tumblr at talesofnarry. Honestly I was surprised it took me so long I underestimated how hard it is to write so much, so I decided to make it chaptered and post this first chapter to assure y'all that I actually am writing something and not just lazing about. I may stick to more ficlets and drabbles, though this was fun to write. I hope people like it!!!


End file.
